Love and War
by Late Night Muses
Summary: FINISHED! Our story starts in the middle of WWI. With Annie stuck in Russia, Andy and Jackson fighting in the trenches, Ginny serving as a nurse, and Jeremy working as a correspondent, who knows what will happen...
1. Default Chapter

Rae watched from her place on the couch and Marty shifted uncomfortably in the rocking chair. She sighed deeply, feeling sorry for the poor girl. "Do you need anything, Marty?" Rae asked.

Marty made a face and shifted again. "I need to not be pregnant. I'll never fit back into my dresses again."

Rae gave her a sympathetic smile.

Marty sighed. "I think I made a mistake Rae..."

"Marrying Jackson?"

"Yeah...I just convinced him to marry me to spite Andy..."

"To spite Andy!?"

"Yes...I told him not to volunteer...but he did it anyway..."

"Oh Marty..."

"I didn't expect Jackson to volunteer...and I sure didn't expect this," she said, gesturing to her very swollen belly.

Rae walked over and squeezed the girl's shoulder.

"I guess I shouldn't be complaining huh?" Marty asked.

"Do you love Jackson?"

"I don't know..."

"You... don't know?"

"I thought I did...and I thought he loved me too, but he must not since he ran off and enlisted like that."

"I don't think he did it to spite you, Marty."

"Then why did he do it?"

"I'm not sure... That would be something you'd have to ask him."

Marty sighed and pushed herself to her feet. "I think I'm gonna go take a nap."

Rae nodded. "Call one of us if you need us."

"Will do," Marty said as she left the room.

Rae sighed and glanced out the window. Spot and Chris had both been summoned by the draft board, but neither was fit for service. Chris has been sent home because of his leg and Spot had been given a desk job in Brooklyn. He came home as often as he could. She didn't realize how quiet the house was without him, and he was only one body....

Andy and Jackson were fighting overseas. Ann had gone to Russia to study the ballet in 1914 and now couldn't return home because of the war. Jeremy, having been injured in an accident and unable to fight, had become a war correspondent. Ginny was a nurse in an Army hospital overseas. She sighed. Come to think of it... there were a lot of bodies missing... Bodies with voices, laughter, tears...

Out in the yard she saw Sam, Joey, Robert and James playing ball with Chris and Molly's boys. Kendra hadn't yet gotten her little sister; instead she had gotten four little brothers. Kendra had dropped her brothers off at the house that morning on her way into town to work at the library and bookstore that Rae and Spot owned, because Molly hadn't been feeling well. She liked watching the children play in the yard. Children could play so unaffected by the adversity of war.

At a familiar uneven step in the room behind her, she turned. "Hello Chris. How's Molly?"

He grinned. "Kendra finally got her little sister."

Rae's face lit up. "Really? Oh how wonderful!!"

"Mind watching the boys a little longer?" he asked. "I want to tell Kendra first."

"It's no problem. Hurry! She'll be excited to find out." Rae ushered him out the door.

"I'm going, I'm going!" He laughed and disappeared out the door. Rae smiled, following him out and watching him go.

Joey jogged up to the porch to meet her. "Can Sam and I go into town and check the mail?"

Rae nodded. "Just be careful, all right."

"Don't worry, Aunt Rae," he said, grinning at her with that grin that so many young girls in town found irresistible.

"Just don't you and Sam go joining the Army...you two have another year to go until you're old enough and Lord willing this war won't last that long."

"Yes ma'am," they echoed, trotting down the path.

"Momma..."

Rae turned to see Lizzy standing in the doorway. "I'm about three steps in front of you, baby."

The girl clutched the door with one hand and felt around for Rae's sleeve with the other. "There you are."

Once Lizzy stood beside her, Rae wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder. "What did you need, sweetie?"

"Gramma wants to know if you want her to make lunch..."

After a moment, she nodded. "I'll be in to help her in a moment. Did you want to stay out here?"

"No," Lizzy said quickly. "I think I'll go back inside and read that new book that Kenneth found for me."

Rae studied her daughter for a moment. "Is something the matter, Lizzy?"

Lizzy sighed. "I don't like going outside..."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't see, Momma!"

"Well you don't have to see to enjoy the outdoors, sweetie. There are so many things to smell and hear and feel... We don't go outside just to look. There is so much to the outdoors."

"It's not fair," Lizzy said, turning from Rae. She moved so quickly that she would have fallen if Rae hadn't grabbed her arm. With a sob, Lizzy tore away from her mother and into the house, slamming the door.

Rae frowned and shook her head slowly. "Lizzy," she called, following her inside.

Noelle walked into the far end of the hall. "I think she went upstairs..."

Rae sighed. "Every day just seems to get a little more frustrating. I want to comfort her, but I know she needs her space too... I just don't know what to do."

"She feels more comfortable inside, Rae. Nothing ever changes...she knows exactly where everything is, even though she can't see it... Everything outside that door is always changing..."

"I know but... I just want her to know that there is a world outside this house...that there are so many things for her to discover... So many things she could learn that we can't teach her..."

"Maybe Kenneth can take her into the bookstore one day...they get along so well..."

"That is an idea... Do you think she'd go for it?"

"I think she might. It's always amazed me the way those two are so close. He can't talk or hear and she can't see, but he taught her to sign the alphabet into his hand...it's simply amazing."

Rae smiled. "Yes... I'll bring it up to her at lunch."

"You look tired, dear. Why don't you go rest while I make lunch..." Noelle said with a secretive smile.

After a moment, she nodded. "Are you certain?"

"Positive."

She stood. "All right. But come get me if you would like any help..."

"I'll be fine," Noelle said, breezing into the kitchen.

Rae sat down and picked up a book. Curling up beneath a throw, she began to read. Spot knelt beside her before she even realized that someone was in the room. "Spot! You're back!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

He easily lifted her and sat down with her in his lap. "I have a two week leave."

"That's wonderful," she said with a smile.

He kissed her.

"How are things in Brooklyn?"

"Crazy...as usual..."

She smiled. "I've missed you so much," she whispered, snuggling up against him.

He cradled her close. "I've missed you so much too."

"I wish you didn't have to be gone so much..."

"Me too..." He said softly. "Feel up to taking a walk?" he asked.

She smiled. "That would be wonderful."

"I ran into Chris on my way out here...he said that there was a new addition at his house that we just had to see..."

She smiled. "I think I know what he was talking about."

"He didn't tell me...boy or girl?"

She grinned. "Girl!"

"It's about time."

"I know!"

They both stood and headed toward the door.

Noelle looked out of the kitchen. "Be back for lunch!" Rae giggled as Spot slipped his arm around her waist and waved at Noelle over his shoulder. Noelle smiled and waved back.

"When will you be home for good?" Rae asked.

"Soon I hope."

She hugged him tightly. "I miss you so. We all do."

He stopped and held her close. "I miss all of you too."

"What have you been up to in Brooklyn lately? Just the same things?"

"Yes. I really hate being stuck behind a desk."

She hugged him. "Yes... office work never really was your thing."

He tilted her chin up and kissed her gently.

She kissed him back. "I wish there was a way you could work closer to home...but I guess wishing doesn't get you much. What's done is done."

"It will all be over soon, love."

"I hope so. I hate having you away, having the boys fighting, having Annie all the way in Russia and unable to come home... I just want us to be a whole family again."

He led her head to rest on his shoulder and stroked her hair. "So do I Rae. So do I."

They sat down by the lake and were silent for a moment, just enjoying the sounds of nature.

"How's Marty?" he asked after a while.

"Miserable... She's angry at Jackson for going to fight..."

"He would have had to go eventually...better for him that he volunteered."

"Not to Marty." Rae sighed. "I wish there was something I could do to make her feel better."

"Just keep doing what you've been doing."

"But I still feel so bad for her. She's so hurt."

"Sippi and I have been talking about her...he thinks she's feeling guilty..."

"About marrying Jackson?"

"Yes..."

"I thought so too..."

"He thinks Jackson is feeling guilty as well..."

"Well, Jackson can't help it if he's fallen in love with Marty..."

"She hasn't told him about the baby yet, Rae...Sippi's asked the others not to mention it."

She sighed. "This is just one big sticky mess..."

He stood. "Let's go see Molly and that baby."

She smiled and nodded. "Let's."

He helped her to her feet and they walked over to the house that Chris had built for Molly. Spot knocked on the door. "You have visitors!" he called out cheerfully.

"Come on in," Molly answered.

Spot opened the door, let Rae in, and followed close behind. He smiled at Molly. "How are see her," Molly answered.

Rae and Spot skirted around the furniture and went to Molly's side.

"Oh, she's beautiful," Rae said with a smile.

"We named her Julie."

Spot smiled. "A fitting name."

"Would you like to hold her, Rae?" Molly asked.

"I'd love too, if you're sure."

Molly carefully placed the baby in Rae's arms. Gently, Rae sat down in a nearby chair, smiling down at the little girl.

"Have you heard from Annie or the boys lately?" Molly asked.

Rae shook her head. "I'm expecting a letter from any of them sometime soon... they usually manage to write before I worry too much."

"Do let me know what you hear. I feel so cut off down here."

"Of course we will." Rae handed Julie back to Molly.

"We'll let you get some rest," Spot said.

Molly smiled. "Come back and visit any time."

"We will."

Hand in hand, Spot and Rae left the house. "How about you and I sneak off for a couple days..." Spot suggested.

Rae laughed a bit. "Where would we go?"

"I don't know...somewhere."

She smiled. "Anywhere is fine with me."

He grinned. "We'll stay here for a couple days so I can spend time with the kids and then we'll sneak off..."

She laughed a bit. "Though we might want to warn Noelle or something, so they don't worry."

"Don't worry...I'll let her know."

She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. He slipped his arm around her. "Spot..."

"Hmm?"

"When we get to the house will you go talk to Lizzy..."

"Sure. What about though??"

"She's upset...but she won't talk to me..."

Spot nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"I'm worried about her Spot."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"She never wants to leave the house...she locks herself in her room with the books that Kenneth has found for her to read..."

Spot made a concerned noise. "And you haven't gotten anything from her?"

"All she says is that it's not fair..."

"Do you think it's her blindness that bothers her, or is it something else?"

"It has to be the blindness, Spot."

"Well, there isn't much I can tell her that would make her feel better that we haven't already told her. It's not like we can say, oh, it'll get better soon..." He sighed

"We've got to do something...she can't spend the rest of her life in the house."

He nodded, quiet for a moment. "I heard of a school for the blind, should we send her there, perhaps?"

"Where is it?"

"Queens..."

She frowned a bit.

"If we send her now, I'll be nearby if she needs anything..."

"That's true..."

"Rae, if you don't let her try, then you'll be the one preventing her to learn of what's out there."

She sighed deeply. "I suppose you're right. As much as I want her to learn and feel comfortable with herself, I also hate the thought of sending my baby away from me."

He brushed the hair from her face. "I know, love."

She sighed. "But... it's for the best."

"Tell you what...we spend a few days getting her ready and take her to Queens...then I can bring you back before I have to report back for duty."

She nodded. "I hope Lizzy will be okay with this..."

"I'll talk to her."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you Rae."

She smiled. "I love you too."

He kissed her gently.

"Perhaps we should head back now. It's nearly lunch time."

He nodded and led her back to the house.

"Just in time!" Noelle called from the kitchen when they walked in. "Lunch is ready!"

"Wonderful," Spot said, kissing Rae's cheek. "I'll go get Liz." She smiled and nodded, helping Noelle set the table. Spot trotted up the stairs. "Lizzy?"

"Daddy?!"

He smiled. "Yep, it's me."

The door to Lizzy's room opened.

"Lunch is ready. How've you been?" he asked, hugging her tightly.

She sighed, burying her face in his shirt.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I want to see..."

He stroked her hair soothingly. "I know..."

"Why can't I see, Daddy?"

"I'm not sure. You got very sick as a baby, and it affected your eyes somehow."

"It's not fair!"

"I know it's not... but you can make this work for you. It doesn't have to be a handicap, you know. There are people who can't see who do incredible things."

"I don't want to do incredible things...I want to see!"

He sighed. He stroked her hair. "Liz, sweetie, why don't you give the school for the blind a try..."

She made a face. "I don't really want to..." She tilted her head a bit. "But..." She sighed. "If you really want me to, I guess I will..."

"Momma and I think it would be best, princess."

She sighed and nodded. "All right..."

"If you aren't happy, I can always come and get you."

"All right... I'm hungry."

"Come on, let's go eat," he said, slipping his arm around her.

They headed down to the dining room, where Noelle and Rae and just finished putting out the food.

Spot helped Lizzy to her seat as the boys came running into the room.

"Smells good!" Sam said, helping himself to huge helpings of everything.

Noelle cuffed his ear lightly. "Fix your sister's plate first."

He made a face but complied. "What do you want, Lizzy?" Then he rattled off what was on the table.

She sighed. "I don't know...just put something on my plate..."

So he put a little of everything on her plate. "There you go."

Rae sent Sam a look as she sat next to Lizzy.

"What?" Sam asked around a mouth full of food.

She shook her head as she told Lizzy where everything was located on her plate. Sam shrugged and started to eat. "I'm not a baby, Momma," Lizzy huffed crossing her arms.

Rae blinked, startled, and fell silent. She stared at Lizzy for a moment as tears filled her eyes. Standing quickly, Rae rushed from the room.

Spot frowned. "Lizzy, was that really necessary?" he asked, before excusing himself and going after Rae.

Lizzy sat in her chair, unmoving. Noelle motioned for the boys to keep eating.

Spot poked his head into his and Rae's the room. "Rae, sweetheart?"

"Yes?" she answered with a sniffle.

He went in and put his arms around her.

"I can't do this Spot," she sobbed.

He stroked her back soothingly.

"She doesn't want my help anymore..."

"Well, she is growing up... But part of her is still frustrated."

She was quiet and after a minute he looked down to see that Rae had fallen asleep. Gently, he lowered her and tucked a quilt snuggly around her. After kissing her head, he headed back into the dining room.

Lizzy was still sulking in her chair.

"You owe your mother an apology," Spot said as he sat back down.

"But Daddy..." Lizzy protested,

"But nothing. She was only trying to help you. She's your mother, and she doesn't deserve to be treated that way."

Lizzy hung her head. "But I'm not a baby, Daddy...I'm tired of being treated like one..."

"You've sure been acting like one," Robert put in.

She scowled in his general direction.

"Stay out of this Robert," Spot growled.

Robert huffed and concentrated on his mashed potatoes.

Spot turned back to Lizzy. "You WILL change your attitude and you WILL apologize to your mother."

"Yes sir..."

"Now eat your lunch."

Silent, she ate.

----------

Andy dropped down onto the ground next to Jackson inside the tent they shared. "Any news from home lately?"

Jackson shook his head. "Not since the last letter." He stretched, stuffing his helmet between his bedroll and the tent wall.

"I got a letter from Sam today..."

"Oh really? What did it say?"

"I think you better read it yourself," Andy said, handing his friend the letter.

Jackson took the battered paper and skimmed it over. He choked and read it again. And again. "She's... she's... she never told me that!"

Andy huffed, not quite sure if he believed his friend. "Are you sure you didn't know? That you weren't keeping in from me just for spite?"

"Of course I didn't know! Does this look like the face of someone who knew?" He gawked at the letter again. "Why wouldn't she tell me something like that? How come I had to hear it from a letter to you from Sam?"

"Would she have any reason to keep something like that from you?"

He frowned. "I don't know... I didn't think so..."

There was a faint whistle and then a loud explosion that shook the ground. Andy looked around. "That was close."

Jackson chewed his lip. "Very... We've had a lot of close calls..." Jackson stood. "I'm gonna go to HQ...see if I can't get leave to go home..."

"Good luck," Andy snorted.

"Hey, you never know." He poked his head back into the tent and smirked. "I'll send you a souvenir."

Andy heard another shrill whistle and then another explosion. This one was so close that shell fragments tore through the tent.

Andy flung himself to the ground, covering his head as dust and debris pummeled into the holes. Once the debris stopped falling, Andy crawled to what used to be the tent flap. "Jackson?" he called.

Grabbing his helmet, which had toppled aside, he crammed it on his head and crawled out of the tent. As the dust cleared Andy spotted his friend several feet away. Jackson wasn't moving. He scrambled to his feet. "Jackson!" he bellowed.

He dropped to his knees next to his friend. Jackson had forgotten his helmet when he left the tent and was bleeding from a head wound. "MEDIC!" Andy yelled. As he glanced around looking for someone who had responded to his call he noticed Jackson's right leg. There was nothing below the knee!

"MEDIC!" he bellowed again.

Finally the medic arrived.

Andy grabbed the man by the shirt. "Do something! You can't let him die!"

"I'll do what I can," he said as several men came over with a stretcher.

"He can't die," Andy muttered, rocking back on his feet. "His wife's gonna have a baby..."

"We'll try as hard as we can."

Andy watched numbly as they carried Jackson off the field.

He was so sick of this! Seeing his friends die beside him... Jackson just couldn't die!


	2. Chapter 2

As asked for here is a list of ages. I hope my math is correct.

Spot and Rae are 37  
Ann and Andy are 23  
Sam is 17  
The triplets are 13  
Chris and Molly and 31  
Kendra is 18  
Ginny and Jackson are 23  
Marty is 22  
Jeremy is 24  
Joey is 17

Marty sat up suddenly. Rae looked up from the book she was reading. "What's wrong?" she asked the pregnant girl.

"I..." She shook her head. "I had an awful dream..."

Noticing the fear in the girl's eyes, Rae put her book aside and moved over next to her. "Want to talk about it?"

"I don't know..."

"Talking about it might help it seem less frightening..."

Marty shivered. "I'm so cold..."

Rae pulled a throw off a nearby armchair and draped it around Marty's shoulders.

Marty sank against Rae. "It was so real."

"Your dream?"

Marty nodded.

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"He was dead, Rae..." Marty sobbed.

Rae put her arms around the girl. "Jackson?"

Again Marty nodded.

Rae stroked her hair soothingly. She couldn't say he'd be fine, that it would never happen... because it very likely could... This was a war they spoke of... Anything could happen.

"I don't want to raise this baby by myself, Rae..."

"You'll have all of us to help you."

"It won't be the same..."

She hugged Marty again, without a response to that.

"Ma!" James yelled from outside.

"What is it?" Rae called back.

"There's a man here with a telegram for Marty!"

Marty drew in a terrified gasp. She buried her face in her hands and started sobbing loudly.

"Shhh.... I'll go get it." Rae slipped from the room and onto the porch.

There was an adolescent boy standing in the doorway. "I have a message for a Mrs. Martha Wayne," he squawked.

"I'll take it to her," Rae said.

The boy considered this for a long time before nodding. "All right. Sign here."

Rae signed the paper and took the telegram.

"What is it, Ma?" James asked, leaning over her shoulder.

"It's for Marty..."

She carried it back into the living room and handed it to the girl. "Here you go."

Marty shook her head. "I can't..."

"Marty..."

"You open it!"

"It's not addressed to me."

"Please," Marty begged.

With a sigh, Rae opened the telegram. She quickly scanned the contents. It was from Spot. "He's alive," Rae said with a relieved sigh.

Marty started to cry again.

"He was injured...but Spot doesn't know how bad it is..."

She scrubbed her eyes dry. "But he's still alive?"

"Yes, honey, he's still alive."

She gave a small smile.

Rae sat back down beside her. "Spot's gonna try to find out more..."

She nodded. "Good...."

"Why don't you go rest some, Marty," Rae suggested.

She nodded. "Yes... I will try to." She pushed herself to her feet and slowly left the room.

Rae frowned a bit, laying the telegram on the couch beside her.

"What's wrong, Ma?" James asked, sitting next to her.

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Can we go down to the lake and go swimming?"

Rae was thoughtfully quiet for a moment. "I suppose. Be careful."

"We will," he said, kissing her cheek and running from the room.

* * *

It was a few days later when Andy stumbled into the infirmary tent. "Where's Wayne?" he asked the first person he came to.

"Bed 146, it's in the next 'wing'."

"Thanks," Andy mumbled, following the directions that he was given.

He found Jackson pale as a ghost, laying on the cot 146. "You awake?"

"Don't want to be," his friend mumbled.

He smiled a bit and crouched next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I wish they had just let me die..."

"Stop that, you moron," Andy grunted. "Marty would kill me if you died."

"I don't care...I don't want her to see me like this...ever!"

Andy rolled his eyes a bit. "You know I could kick you..."

Jackson glared up at Andy. "Go away and leave me alone."

"Try to cheer you up and this is what it gets me..." Andy stood and left. He made it as far as the door before he thought of Marty and he turned and stomped right back to his friend.

Jackson opened one eye and groaned again. "What do you want now?"

Andy pulled a chair over. "Why did you marry Marty?"

"Why did I marry Marty?" Jackson looked up at him, as if puzzled.

Andy nodded.

Jackson was silent for a long time before he finally sighed and answered. "Because I love her...I always have...you know that."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Does she love you?"

"I ... I don't know..."

"They're gonna send you home...so go home and find out!"

Jackson looked at him, a bit worriedly. "But what if she doesn't?"

"Then turn on that Wayne charm that I've seen your brothers use so many times..."

He smirked.

Andy crossed his arms. "Shoulda done that in the first place."

"Shut up..." he grumbled.

"Only when you get outta that bed and make me."

"You'll be sorry when I do!"

"Sure..."

"You better be afraid!"

Andy leaned forward. "Honestly though, Jackson..."

"Huh?"

"Go home and take care of her, alright?"

He sighed. "I will... But if she shuns me, I blame you."

"Go right ahead."

He smiled. "Thanks, Andy."

Andy nodded and stood. "I'll see if I can't manage to come back by and see you again before they ship your ugly hide back home."

Jackson laughed and then winced. "Ergh... you do that."

"You ok?"

"Yeah... Now get out, you're ugliness makes me ill," he said with a smirk.

Andy was a few feet away when he heard Jackson call his name. He turned slowly.

"Take care of yourself, Buddy."

"I will."

"And kiss my sister if you happen to see her."

He smiled. "Yessir."

* * *

Rae walked into Marty's room, where she was taking a nap. "Marty..."

She stirred. "Hmm?"

"I got another note from Spot...about Jackson..."

She sat up suddenly.

"He was injured pretty badly, honey..."

Her hand flew up to her mouth. "No...!"

"Calm down Marty...this isn't good for the baby..."

"How bad Rae?!"

"Shh," Rae said soothingly. "It's okay... it's not that horrible. He's coming home."

"H-h-home?" Marty gasped.

She nodded. "It seems he lost a leg. So he can't fight anymore."

"He lost a leg?!"

She nodded. "That's what this says, anyway."

Marty dropped back against her pillows and closed her eyes. A moment later a single tear rolled down her cheek. Rae frowned a bit and headed over to her, resting a hand on her forehead. Marty opened her eyes and looked up at Rae. "What are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

Marty sighed. "I haven't told him yet, Rae..."

"Well, it's something you'll have to go through once he returns. He might be a little upset, but he's not going to stop loving you."

"I don't know if he ever loved me Rae..."

Rae sighed a bit. "He wouldn't marry you if he didn't."

Marty sighed and closed her eyes. "Would you mind if I spend some time by myself?"

Rae frowned a bit. "Alright. I'll be helping Noelle in the kitchen."

Once Rae had left, Marty rolled onto her side and buried her face in the pillow to drown out her sobs.

She wasn't so confident that Jackson would be so understanding.

* * *

Three weeks later Marty stood at the window of her room watching as Joey and Rae's boys played in the yard. Spot had sent them word that he would be bringing Jackson home today and Marty wasn't sure that she wanted to be on the porch when he got there. Rae had tried to persuade her earlier, but she couldn't be moved. She was afraid of what might happen.

Her hand absently rubbed her swollen belly as she watched the boys toss a ball around in the yard. It seemed a lifetime ago that she and Jackson and Ginny and Andy and Annie and Jeremy had been so young and carefree. They were luckier than they thought. She had to shake her head when they complained that they wished they were older. Once they reached her age, they might sing a different tune.

With a sigh she walked back over to the rocking chair that Rae had given her and sank into it.

There was a distant clattering, and she knew that the wagon was clattering into the yard. She managed a slight smile at the sound of the wagon. Spot refused to buy an automobile, even though they were becoming quite popular, especially in the city.

Stiffly, she rose and waddled to the window. She watched as Spot pulled the wagon to a stop in front of the house. Spot climbed out and then rounded the wagon to help out another. Rae hurried over to lend a hand. Marty swallowed hard, watching them ease Jackson out of the wagon and toward the house.

He moved slowly on his crutches and she tried not to let her eyes drift toward the missing limb. Jackson looked around searchingly and she frowned a bit. Was he looking for her?

His eyes seemed to stop on the window where she stood. She stepped back, feeling nervous suddenly.

There was a knock on her door. "Marty!" James called from the other side

"Y...yes?"

"Jackson wants you..."

She bit her lip. "Now?"

"Yes..."

"All right... I'll... be down in a few minutes."

"He's in the study...he said he can't manage the stairs yet..."

She bit her lip. "O-okay, thank you."

Marty leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. She couldn't put him off forever. She fussed nervously with her hair for a moment before leaving the room. Slowly, she made her way down to the study. She stopped short in the doorway. Jackson was leaning back on one of the couches with his eyes closed. She clutched the doorframe, paralyzed.

Jackson opened his eyes and stared at her for a moment before slowly sitting up and using his crutches to get to his feet.

Her eyes watered and she looked down.

He moved forward a little and stopped. "Ya know...this would be a little easier if you would come over here and stop hiding by the door..."

"I'm sorry..." she sobbed.

"Come here," he said, holding a hand out to her.

She walked towards him, hesitantly. When she was standing next to him he motioned for her to sit down. Slowly, she did so. "W-welcome home," she said quietly.

He sat next to her and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, looking down at her swollen belly.

"I... don't know. I guess... I was mad at you."

He blinked. "Why, Marty?"

"You left! You promised you wouldn't... and then you did!"

"I had no choice Marty!"

She looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "You had a choice! You didn't HAVE to go right then..."

He winced at her words.

"Why did you go?"

"I felt guilty for what we had done, Marty! I love you and did want to marry you, we just shouldn't have run off. We shouldn't have lied to your parents and we shouldn't have lied to my brother."

"So you thought you'd make up for it by breaking your promise to me!?"

"I had no job Marty! No way of supporting you! I got paid being in the Army! Or did you not notice all the money I was sending to you?"

She frowned and looked away.

He sighed. "Marty look at me, please..."

She looked up, scrubbing her face dry.

He reached up and placed one hand on her cheek. "Answer me one question..."

She sniffled. "What?"

"Why did you marry me?"

She didn't answer right away.

He sighed and struggled to his feet.

"Jackson..."

"What?"

"You aren't mad at me are you?" she asked, biting her lip.

He sighed. "I...don't know."

"Where are you going?"

"To think!" he said, leaving the room.

She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Rae came into the room a few minutes later. "Marty..."

"What?"

"Are you alright?" Rae asked, sitting next to her.

"No," she sobbed.

"What's wrong?"

"We quarreled. He just came home and we had a fight!"

Rae sat next to her and rubbed her back. "Spot and I have talked, Marty. Jackson can't manage the stairs and you really shouldn't be climbing them either. We're going to move our stuff upstairs and let the two of you have our room."

She looked at Rae with a sniff and nodded.

"Come on...you need some rest," Rae said, standing and helping Marty to her feet.

She nodded again. "I'm such a terrible wife... He asked me why I married him... I couldn't answer, Rae."

"Oh Marty."

She rested her head on Rae's shoulder and cried. Rae wrapped her arms around the younger woman and led her down the hall.

"Thank you..." Marty said, once they stopped outside the room.

"Take a nap, Marty. You may feel better afterward."

"Yes..." She headed over to the bed and sat down. "Wake me for dinner, please."

"I will."

She slipped out the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Marty stretched out on the bed and buried her face in a pillow. She hadn't expected their reunion to go well... but it didn't go as well as she would have hoped either. She suddenly realized that she was tired and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Rae had made her way into the living room, where Spot was sitting with Jackson. "Do you need anything Jackson?" Rae asked.

He shook his head. "No thank you."

"How are you doing?" Spot asked.

He sighed. "I could be better..." He looked down at his missing limb. "I have to go back to Brooklyn in a couple weeks to get fitted for one of those fake legs..."

"I'll arrange an appointment," Spot offered.

"Thanks..."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rae asked worriedly.

"I'm fine really...it's just these pains. I think the doctor at the hospital called them phantom pains. I know it sounds strange, but sometime it hurts where my leg used to be..."

Rae nodded.

"I've had a long trip...would you mind if I went to take a nap?

She shook her head. "Go right ahead. Take our room. We've moved our stuff out so that you can have that room."

"Alright."

Spot stood and helped Jackson to his feet. "Easy does it."

"Thanks, Spot. I can manage from here."

"Alright." He let Jackson go and watched as he hobbled down the hall.

Jackson stopped in the doorway of the room when he saw Marty asleep on the bed. His eyes were drawn to her swollen belly and the hand resting on it. He frowned uncertainly. Did they send him in here knowing she was here as well? He was tired...but he didn't want to disturb her either. And he wasn't sure if he quite wanted to sleep next to her at the moment. He eyes traveled around the room and saw a couch over near the fireplace. It looked comfortable enough, but he had been looking forward to sleeping in a real bed for months. He hobbled over to the couch and sat down for a moment, watching Marty.

After a moment, she rolled over and cried out in her sleep.

He frowned worriedly and pushed himself back up. Hobbling over to her, he reached out and touched her cheek lightly.

Her eyes flew open.

"I... sorry..."

She closed her eyes as a tear made its way down her cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"I dreamed that you left me again..."

He brushed the tear off her cheek. He sat down beside her. "I'm not going anywhere Marty...not this time..."

She sobbed, burying herself in his arms. He held her close, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry," she said through her tears. "I've been so terrible..."

"Shh..." he whispered. "It's all right, Marty." She clung to him tightly. "Martha..." he said softly.

She wrinkled her nose. "You know I don't like it when you call me that..."

"I like it...much more mature than Marty..."

"It's an awful name though. It makes me feel like a grandmother..."

"Well, you certainly aren't a grandmother," he said, resting his hand on her swollen belly.

"Jackson..."

"What?"

"Don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Don't do that," she said, moving his hand.

"Why not?"

"Because...I'm fat...and ugly..." she said, pushing herself to her feet.

He sighed. "No you aren't. You're beautiful and you're pregnant. That's totally different.

She sniffled and stared out the window.

He pushed himself to a sitting position. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how...we hadn't discussed children...we didn't discuss anything. We only had three days. Three lousy days, Jackson."

"Yet I didn't deserve to know?"

"I guess so," she sniffled.

He sighed and pushed his hands through his hair.

"You hate me, don't you?" she asked, still keeping her back to him.

"No, of course not. Why would I hate you?"

"Because of the way I've acted..."

"No, I don't hate you. I'm not happy that you didn't think I deserved the truth... but I love you and that's not going to change." Her shoulders started shaking. "Aww, on...if you're gonna start crying at least come over here..."

After a moment, she went over to him, sniffling.

"Sit..." he said softly, taking her hand. She sat next to him, wiping her face dry on her handkerchief. He put his arms around her. "Now let's just start over, alright?"

She nodded, sniffling.

He kissed the side of her head. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

She sniffled and dried her eyes. "Yes... I... I'm - we're... going to have a baby."

He tilted her head up and kissed her.

She rested her head against his shoulder. "I was so worried about you, Jackson."

He rubbed her back comfortingly. "I was worried about YOU..."

"Is...is it bad?" she asked, looking down at his missing leg.

"Not if I don't look down..."

She wrapped her arms around him.

He kissed the side of her head. "Do you feel any better?"

She sniffled. "A little..."

"Why don't you lie down and rest some?" he suggested.

She looked up at him. "You've got to be exhausted, Jackson..."

He smiled a bit. "Who said I was going to go anywhere? I plan on sleeping some myself."

"Good. Now lay down, mister."

He smiled. "Only if you do as well."

She stared at him for a moment before sighing and nodding. "Very well."

"Well, don't if it's such a chore..."

She smiled and stretched out on the bed. "Happy?"

With some effort, he scooted closer and put his arm around her. "Better. It's very lonely in a tent full of guys."

"I missed you."

"I've missed you too."

He kissed her brow. "I have to go to Brooklyn in a few weeks...if it's alright with Doc...how about going with me..."

She nodded. "All right."

"Close your eyes and rest..."

"I'll try."

* * *

Spot and Rae peeked into the room. "Should we wake them?" Rae asked.

"It's time for dinner..." Spot said.

"But I imagine they both need the sleep too..."

"We can put some food aside for them."

She nodded. "That would be best."

He put his arm around her. "Come on...let's go eat."

She nodded and followed. "I hope they're getting along better.

"Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

There was a small, slightly rundown cafe down the street and Jeremy was starving. Swinging his camera bag onto his other shoulder, he headed into the little shop. He sat down at an empty table near the window and stared out the grimy window.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked a female voice in rather halting Russian.

He quickly ordered and equally halting Russian, still watching something outside the window. About ten minutes later, a steaming plate was set before him. He glanced up at the waitress and was shocked at what he saw. "Annie?!"

"Huh?" The girl took a step back.

"Annie! I had no idea that I would run into you...here of all places..."

"Who...?" She squinted. "J-Jeremy?"

He laughed. "Yes..." He started to hug her, but she stepped back. "It's good to see you."

"You too," she said belatedly.

"I thought you would have gone home already, Annie."

"My name is Ann."

He blinked a bit. "I'm sorry... Well... I thought you would have went home..."

"The place I was staying burned down. I lost my papers and they wouldn't let me leave," she stated dryly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work, or I'll lose my job."

"Ann..." He frowned a bit.

A man in the back started yelling in Russian.

"Goodbye, Jerry," she said, hurrying to the back.

Jeremy's frown deepened. He sat back down and finished his food, deciding right then that he was going to stick around until she got off that night.

"Who is that man who keeps looking at you?" asked Ann's coworker, Ekaterina.

Ann sighed. "A friend of my brother..."

She smiled. "He is very handsome."

Ann nodded and brushed the hair from her face with the back of her hand.

"Too bad about that hand, though..." Ekaterina said.

"What hand?!"

Ekaterina nodded to him.

The owner of the cafe started yelling again.

"You better leave Ann. Your shift is over," Ekaterina said.

Ann nodded and took off her worn apron. "Good night."

Jeremy stood up as she headed for the door. "Can I walk you home?" he asked.

"If you must," she said.

He frowned a bit. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired, Jeremy."

He nodded a bit. "How've you been?"

"I was doing well until the war broke out," she said.

He frowned a bit wryly. "Yes... that would put a damper on things. How long have you been working at that cafe?"

"About two years. Momma and Daddy don't know and I would like to keep it that way," she snapped.

"Easy, easy... I was just trying to make chitchat..."

They walked in silence for several minutes. She glanced down at the hand that Ekaterina had mentioned.

He caught her glance. "You're wondering what happened?"

She shrugged a bit.

"Nick bought an automobile...taught me to drive it. First time out alone I wrecked it..."

She winced a bit. "Ouch."

"It doesn't hurt so bad anymore...except when it's about to rain...of course it kept me out of the war..."

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm working as a photographer...and correspondent..."

"Oh..."

"Are you still dancing?"

"No, the building burned."

"Couldn't you find another company?"

"No," she said curtly and left it at that.

"Do you always walk this far by yourself after dark?"

"Sometimes. Other times Ekaterina gets off at the same time, so we walk back together."

"It's not safe, Annie. Even for two women."

"My name is Ann!"

Jeremy shook his head and glanced off.

She sighed. "I haven't gotten a letter from home since the war broke out. How are things?"

"Last I heard they had just gotten word that Jackson was injured."

She frowned. "Is Jackson all right?"

"According to Joey, Spot was trying to find out exactly what happened. But that was about a month ago. Say, did you know that Marty and Jackson got married?"

She blinked. "What? No!"

"Shocked everyone. It seems they ran off and eloped. About seven months ago. Jackson got drafted a couple days later."

"Wow... I never would have thought that."

"If Joey's to be trusted, they'll be parents in about two months."

"Oh my gosh... And I heard nothing."

"Like you said...it's hard to get mail through. The only reason I do, is because I have connections."

She nodded a bit. "That's true..."

"Is this where you live?" he asked, looking at the dilapidated building they had stopped in front of.

"Yes..."

"Annie!"

"Well what do you expect? I don't make all that much money at the cafe...there is a war going on after all. And don't call me Annie!"

He sighed. "Sorry. I'm sorry."

"Goodnight...and goodbye," she said, waltzing into the building.

"Ann..."

She paused. "What?"

"Do you mind... if I stop by tomorrow?"

"I have to work."

"All day and night?"

"Yes," she answered a little too quickly.

"Well then, perhaps I'll stop by for lunch."

"Don't bother. I won't have time to talk to you," she said, tossing her head and closing the door in his face.

Jeremy huffed. "Well then..."

Ann hurried up the stair to her fourth floor room and glanced out the window. She was surprised to see Jeremy still standing there. She huffed and turned from the window. If he wanted to stand there all night, it was his own business.

Jeremy stood in place for a good while. How could she be so stubborn? And so bitter?

"Women!" he muttered. Sighing, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Moments later, Ann glanced out the window again and watched him leave. Feeling lonely, she threw herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day was gloomy and rainy, making business sluggish at the little corner cafe.

Annie was washing down the tables when the door opened and a man rushed in out of the rain. She called out a greeting in Russian.

The man nodded. "Hello to you too."

She huffed. "I thought I told you not to bother?"

"What? I'm not allowed to eat?"

"Why won't you just leave me alone?!"

"I'm hungry! What's your problem?"

The man in the back of the cafe started yelling in Russian. Annie turned and yelled back in her limited Russian. After a few minutes she turned and glared at Jeremy. His brow lifted. "What was that all about?"

"You got me fired!" she snapped, tossing her apron aside and heading for the door.

"Aren't you going to get your jacket?"

"I don't have one!"

Jeremy shed his. "Here. Take mine then."

"I don't want it," she said, heading out into the rain.

Jeremy ran after her and put the coat around her shoulders.

"Will you stop it!?" she trilled.

"Do you treat all your customers like this?" he asked.

"I haven't had any customers that get on my nerves the way you do..."

"You got yourself fired, you know. You could have just showed me to a table and brought me a glass of water, but no- you had to scream and carry on like you were five years old."

"You could have stayed away like I told you to."

"I was hungry, it was near!"

She sighed. "Come on. I've got some stuff up in my room."

He gave her a surprised look. "You mean you're actually letting me come up?"

"Momma would have my hide if she knew how I was acting..."

Jeremy nodded in agreement. He followed her up four flights of steep, dark stairs. "You live... far up," he wheezed.

"It's cheap," she said, unlocking a door at the front of the building.

"So how has Russia been for you?"

"It was wonderful until the fire. I got to meet the Tsar and Tsarina...and the Grand Duchesses..."

"And you can't get out because your papers burned... hmmm..."

She opened the door and walked inside. He hesitantly followed her, taking in the room in a single glance. In the corner was a pile of quilts and pillows that he assumed was her bed. Three crates near the wood-burning stove served as table and chairs. He pulled his eyes away so she wouldn't notice him staring.

She moved over to the stove. "I don't have much. Just some bread that's starting to get stale...and some ham..."

"It's fine."

As she put together the simple meal, he noticed the clothes she was wearing. They were little more than rags. Another dress hung on a nail on the wall and it was in worse shape than the one she had on. Her shoes looked about ready to fall apart. Her beautiful hair was matted and filthy. He frowned slightly. He reached out to her and then stopped.

She turned and set the single plate on one of the crates. "Eat up."

He sat down and ate politely.

"I bet Sammy and Joey are giving Momma and Daddy fits..." she said.

"That's what I heard last," he said with a smile.

"Promise me that you won't tell them about this in your next letter..."

"They deserve to know, Ann..."

"I'm doing alright on my own, thank you."

"It doesn't look like it," Jeremy said bluntly.

"I'm getting by!"

Jeremy harrumphed.

Ann stood and busied herself around the little room.

He watched her for a while, frowning faintly. "I don't mean to upset you, Ann... but they all miss you back home. They really do."

"Don't you think I miss them?!"

"Well of course you do!" He paused. "Why... don't I help you get home?"

"I've asked around. It takes more money than you or I can make in ten years."

"Well, I'll think of something. I'll smuggle you out if I have to."

"Thank you, but no. You don't need to be doing anything to get yourself in trouble..."

"What if I want to?"

"If you can find a way to do it without getting yourself into any trouble...I'll think about it..."

He smiled. "There's a girl."

She gave him a slight smile.

"Ann..."

"What?"

"I have to leave town for a couple of weeks...but I will come back for you."

She frowned a bit.

"Be careful," she said, softly.

"I will." He cast a wistful glance at her and then headed out the door.

She sighed and walked over to the window.

"Sleep tight," he called from the ground below. She lifted her hand to wave at him. He returned the wave and, turning, shuffled off through the rain. 


	4. Chapter 4

_"You're awful quiet," Marty said as she and Jackson walked around the park._

_"Just have a lot on my mind," he replied, slipping his arm around her waist._

_"You usually tell me..."_

_He sighed. "Andy enlisted."_

_She stared at him. "He what?"_

_"He enlisted last week."_

_"He promised me he wouldn't!"_

_"Is that how things are between you two? Should I step aside so that you two can be happy together?"_

_She looked at him and then sighed._

_"Talk to me, Marty."_

_"What do you want me to say?"_

_"An answer to my questions would be nice."_

_"I don't know..."_

_"That's not an answer."_

_"Well it's the best one I can give you!"_

_Jackson frowned._

_She sighed and walked away._

_"Martha..."_

_"Don't call me that! I don't know how many times I've told you... I don't like that name!"_

_He turned her around and kissed her. Marty froze. He let go of her and took a step back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She stared at him. He blushed. "No. I'm not sorry. I love you, Marty...I have for a long time..."_

_"What...? But... why are you telling me this now?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"Are you doing this just because Andy is out of the picture right now?"_

_"No. He's known about my feelings for you. I guess I was just waiting to see if you returned my feelings..."_

_She looked down._

_He sighed. "I should get you home before your parents start to worry..."_

_"You're probably right."_

_They walked back to her house in silence. About half-way there she stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Jackson..."_

_"What?"_

_"Did you want to marry me?"_

_He blinked at her. "E-excuse me?"_

_"You said you loved me...were you thinking of marrying me?"_

_"I well... yes... maybe... eventually... you know... when you felt the same..." he stammered. _

_"I do care for you deeply, Jackson..."_

_"But...?_

_"I just never thought about you like that..."_

_"I see... well, I... guess I understand."_

_"I'm not opposed to the idea, Jackson."_

_"... What do you mean?"_

_"If you were to ask, I wouldn't tell you no."_

_"You wouldn't? Does that mean yes or maybe?"_

_She smirked at him. "Why don't you ask me and find out..."_

_"You mean now?"_

_"I might change my mind later..."_

_"Well, I don't want you to regret marrying me..."_

_"I don't think I will..."_

_He took her hands. "All... right then. Marty... will you marry me?"_

_She smiled up at him. "Yes."_

_"Really?" he said, surprised._

_She nodded._

_"Oh... oh... well, okay then!" he said with a laugh. He frowned. "Marty...you're parents will never agree to this..."_

_"Well ... they don't have to know."_

_"Are you suggesting, what I think you're suggesting?"_

_"What do you think I'm suggesting?"_

_"The two of us running away and getting married..."_

_"Then yes, that's what I'm suggesting."_

_"And just how are we supposed to pull this off?"_

_"Instead of going to see Spot and Rae next week, we can simply go somewhere and get married..."_

_"You're really serious about this, aren't you?"_

_"I want you to be happy."_

_"What about you?" Jackson asked, watching her._

_"I'll be happy if you're happy."_

_He didn't look so sure._

_She wrapped her arms around him. "Let's get married," she said._

_He continued to stare at her._

_She pouted. "I can't tell what you're thinking when you look at me like that..."_

_"I'm just surprised, is all."_

_She stepped back, a pout still playing on her lips. "You've changed your mind, haven't you?"_

_"No, of course not!"_

_She turned away from him. _

_"Marty..."_

_"What?"_

_He smiled a bit. "Let's get married," he said, taking her hand._

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

_She squealed and threw her arms around his neck. He laughed a bit, hugging her._

"Marty..." Jackson called, gently shaking her shoulder.

She moaned and slowly opened her eyes. The last two weeks it felt as if she couldn't get enough sleep.

"We're in Brooklyn. Rae went to find Spot..."

She nodded and pushed herself up. "What time is it?"

"We'll make it in time for dinner with Beau."

She nodded. "I am hungry..."

"It doesn't surprise me. You've been asleep since we left Pleasant Valley early this morning."

She smiled a little. "Well, I was tired."

Spot and Rae appeared then. "Let's get you two off this train," Spot said.

They nodded and stood stiffly, wincing.

"Long trip?"

They both nodded. "Some food and a bed sound wonderful," Marty said, wistfully.

Rae smiled, and, with Spot, led the couple slowly down the streets of Brooklyn. After a few blocks Spot stopped and hailed a cab. "Marty looks too tired to walk," he explained.

"We probably should've done that from the start," Rae said.

"I don't mind," Marty protested.

"I could use a ride," Jackson said ruefully.

"It's settled then," Spot said as the cab stopped in front of them. The four climbed in.

"Is it always like this the last two months?" Marty asked Rae.

Rae smiled. "Yes, which is the hard part. But once you have that little baby in your arms, it's more than worth it."

Marty sighed and leaned her head against Jackson's shoulder. He put his arm around her and hugged her close.

Once at Sippi's house, Spot stopped Rae from going inside. "We are going to have dinner with Lizzy."

Rae looked at him. "Are you sure we can?"

"I've already cleared it with the school."

She smiled and nodded. "All right then. How's she doing?"

"They said she was doing well. A bit more stubborn than the other students, but when she decides to learn, she picks up new lessons quickly."

"She gets that stubbornness from you."

Spot smiled. "Not a chance. It's all from you, little lady."

"Oh really?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course."

She laughed. He slipped his hand in hers and they walked down the street.

"When do you go see Trent?" he asked.

"Tomorrow..."

He squeezed her hand gently. "Worried?"

"Not really...he'll probably just ask me the same questions he's asked every other time I've come to see him."

He led her across the street. "Would you like me to come with you?"

After a moment, she nodded.

He kissed the side of her head. "I love you, Rae."

Rae smiled a bit. "I love you too, Spot."

He kissed her nose. "Lizzy's school is right behind you."

She glanced back. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

He put his arm around her and led her across the street. Taking the heavy knocker, Spot gave the door three loud knocks.

A moment later the door was answered by a plump woman who smiled at them. "Good evening, Mr. Conlon. Mrs. Conlon."

They smiled back. "Good evening."

"I didn't tell Elizabeth that you were coming...I thought she might like the surprise."

They nodded. "Alright," Spot said, leading Rae in.

"She's in the schoolroom at the end of the hall reading, if you'd like to go get her yourself."

"Alright. Thank you again," Rae said with a smile.

"My pleasure."

Spot and Rae headed down the hallway, glancing around curiously. They found her alone in the room at the end of the hall, her head bent over a large book on the table. They were quiet for a moment, as they watched her fingers drift over the page.

Spot nudged Rae and nodded toward Lizzy. "Good book, Princess?" he asked.

She started and sat up straighter. "Daddy?"

"I'm here, Liz."

Rae smiled. "Me too."

"Momma? Why... are you both here??"

"Because we wanted to see you."

She smiled. "Well, good. I'm glad you came." She carefully reached for her book and closed it.

"How about going out to dinner with us?" Spot asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes! I'd like that."

"Well then...let's go."

She stood and headed in their general direction. "Don't tell me," she said, holding out a hand. "Just keep talking and let me find you."

So they did, and they watched, impressed as she found them quickly.

She smiled at them. "I'm learning a lot here."

"Yes, you are." Rae put her arm around the girl and kissed the side of her head. "And we're very proud of her."

Lizzy smiled, but when she hugged her mother she frowned.

"What's the matter?" Spot asked.

"Are you still sick, Momma?"

"Why?"

"Momma's thinner than I remember..."

"I'm not really sure, honestly..." she said. "I'm here to see Trent as well."

"He needs to make you better!"

She smiled. "He's trying his best, sweetheart."

"I don't know about the two most beautiful girls in Brooklyn and Pleasant Valley, but I'm hungry," Spot said.

Lizzy managed a smile. "Daddy... now you're just being silly."

"No I'm not squirt. You look just like your momma...and your momma is the most beautiful woman I know."

Rae laughed. "Like she said, you're being silly."

He laughed along with her. "Come on, woman."

"Where are we going to eat?" Lizzy asked as they headed out of the room.

"Why don't you decide."

She thought about it for a moment and then mentioned a nice Dutch restaurant down the road. Once they were seated at the table with their food, Lizzy leaned over to Rae. "Momma..."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you tell me where everything is on my plate?"

Rae smiled. "Of course."

Lizzy smiled. "Look at it like a clock...that's how they tell us at school."

"All right." And Rae dictated what was on her plate.

"Thank you Momma."

"You're welcome." She ate a bit. "How do you like your school?"

"I really like it a lot."

"What have you learned?" Spot asked.

"Normally one of the first things you learn in classes is to read Braille...but Kenneth had already taught me to do that..."

"So you were advanced then," he said with a smile.

"Only is my class work...I'm a little behind in everything else..."

"What else did they teach you?" Rae asked curiously.

"How to get by on our own..."

"I'll bet that's helpful."

"I'm learning how to tell where people are just by the sound of their voice..."

"That's wonderful!"

"I've made some friends too."

"Great!" Spot said. "When you come home, you should invite them over."

Lizzy bit her lip.

"Is something wrong?" Rae asked her.

"They've been teaching us to _see_ faces by touching them...I want to be able to see both of you."

"We want you to see us too," Spot said with a smile. He stood and knelt next to her chair.

Carefully, she reached out, so as not to jab him in the eye, and slowly, her fingers drifted over every feature of his face. She carefully ran her fingers along each scar that marred his face. "Do they hurt?" she asked him.

"Not since before you were born, princess."

She smiled. "That's good."

He took her hands and kissed them. "I love you Liz."

She smiled and hugged him. "I love you too, Daddy."

* * *

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rae asked Trent the next day.

"Have you not been listening to what you've been telling me?" he replied.

"What?"

He leaned against the wall. "You've missed your monthly three times now...you've been waking up sick in the mornings...even you should know the signs Rae."

She frowned. "I... I'm pregnant?"

He nodded.

"But... I..."

"But what?"

"I don't know..."

"I can't promise you anything Rae..."

"I know," she said, chewing her lip.

"If you spend the rest of the time in bed...there might be a chance...but I just don't know."

"Well... you did warn me..."

He nodded. "I did."

"I didn't even think of it- getting sick and everything and not once did it cross my mind...I've been so sick anyway since the triplets were born..."

"It's been almost fourteen years since the last time, Rae..."

"I know."

He pushed away from the wall. "I'll send Spot back."

She nodded slowly.

"If you two have any questions, I'll be in my office."

She nodded again. "Thank you Trent."

He left the room and a few minutes later Spot came in. "What's wrong?" he asked, kneeling beside her.

She sniffled. "I'm pregnant."

"You're...what?"

"Pregnant."

He pulled her into his arms and held her close. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Is he sure?" Spot asked, his voice but a whisper.

"He seems sure."

"What else did he say?"

"That he couldn't promise anything. If I stayed in bed, I might be okay, but maybe not."

He tucked her head under his chin. "We have to try, sweetheart."

"I know... But I'm scared, Spot..."

"So am I."

Rae buried her face in his shoulder.

As he gently rubbed her back, memories flooded his mind.

_Rae moaned in pain as she eased back onto the couch. She felt worse now than she had when she was pregnant with Sam._

_Ann skipped into the room with some flowers in her hand. "Hey Momma."_

_Rae pushed herself up a bit. "Hey sweetie."_

_"Daddy said to give these to you."_

_She smiled and took them. "Thank you, sweetheart."_

_Ann leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Love you, Momma."_

_She hugged Ann. "I love you too, Annie."_

_Ann giggled and ran from the room. Rae smiled and sniffed the flowers. Andy came in a few minutes later, hiding something behind his back._

_Rae smiled a bit. "What do you have there, young man?"_

_He grinned. "Some flowers for you..."_

_She laughed a bit. "More flowers? Why thank you!"_

_He gave her the flowers, kissed her cheek and ran from the room._

_She smiled. She shifted uncomfortably and set the flowers on the table beside her. Closing her eyes, she tried to find a comfortable position. She heard a third set of footsteps heading in her direction and she opened her eyes again._

_"Hey," Spot said, kneeling beside her._

_She smiled a little. "Hi."_

_"How are you feeling?"_

_Resting a hand on her stomach, she murmured, "I'm feeling awfully fat."_

_"You're very beautiful."_

_She shook her head. "I feel about ready to pop. This baby keeps kicking me- I think he's trying to turn me inside out!"_

_He leaned forward and kissed her gently._

_Rae smiled faintly. "Thank you."_

_"You're welcome."_

_"And thank you for encouraging Ann and Andy to bring me flowers. That was sweet."_

_"I was hoping it would make you smile," he said, sitting beside her on the couch._

_She smiled. "Well, it did." She rested her head on his shoulder._

_He held her close. "I love you, Rae."_

_"I love you too."_

Trent knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," Spot said.

"I just wanted to let the two of you know that I'm leaving on a call. You can stay as long as you'd like."

They nodded. "Thank you," Rae murmured.

"You're welcome," he said, slipping from the room.

Rae sniffled and dried her eyes on a handkerchief. "We should... probably get back."

"Only if you're ready to leave," Spot said.

She sniffled and nodded. "I think I'd just like to go home and lie down/"

"We can catch the train home tonight. I'm sure Sip could ride back to Pleasant Valley with Jackson and Marty."

She nodded. "I hope he doesn't mind... I'm sorry, Spot. I know you wanted us to all be together longer."

He brushed her hair behind her ear. "Right now you are more important than any of that."

She frowned. "But it's always about me..."

"You are the most important thing in the world to me Rae...I couldn't bear to lose you."

She sniffled.

"Let's go home Rae."

She nodded and took his arm. "All right."


	5. Chapter 5

"What's wrong with Momma?" James asked when Spot carried Rae into the house the next morning.

"She's sick..."

James frowned and followed Spot up the stairs. "Is she... gonna be okay?" he asked carefully.

"We'll talk in a few minutes...tell Sam and Robert to wait for me in the study."

James nodded. "Yessir."

While James ran downstairs, Spot carefully tucked Rae into bed. "Do you need anything?" he asked her.

"Stay with me 'til I fall asleep?"

"All right." he took her hand. She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. Spot watched her for several minutes, stroking her hand absently. Finally he kissed her hand and headed downstairs to talk to his sons.

They sat in the study, looking nervous. "What's wrong, Dad?" Sam asked.

Spot sighed and walked over to the window. "Dr. Trent gave us some news yesterday...it's good news, but at the same time it's not very good at all."

"Is it about Mom?"

Spot nodded. "Yes."

"What is it?" Robert asked.

"She's going to have a baby."

"Isn't that good news though?"

"Yes..." he sighed. "And no..."

"What's gonna happen??" Sam asked.

Spot sat down. "Everyone is made differently. Some women just aren't able to handle having babies..."

"Momma can't have babies?"

"Dr. Trent said that she might not live through another one..."

The boys frowned. "You mean... she might die?" Sam asked quietly.

Spot took a deep breath. "Yes."

The boys looked solemnly at one another.

"Dr. Trent doesn't know for sure...she might not. I think it might be best if we keep that in this room and not say anything to anyone else."

They nodded. "Yessir," they murmured in unison.

He sighed. "She's going to be fine," he said, trying to convince himself that what he said was true.

"Promise?" Robert asked worriedly.

"I can't promise that Robert...but I wish I could..."

He nodded.

* * *

THREE WEEKS LATER

Marty moaned softly as she felt another sharp pain.

"Marty..." Jackson said sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know... I think...the baby..."

"Do you want me to get Noelle?" She nodded, wincing. He fumbled for his crutches. She whimpered. "I'll hurry, sweetheart."

"Please."

He kissed her forehead and hobbled from the room, hollering as he went. "NOELLE!"

A moment later, Noelle appeared in a night coat. "What is it?"

"I think it's time..."

She nodded. "All right. Stay here, I'll tend to her."

"But..."

"No buts. I'll let you know when the baby is born."

Spot walked down the stairs. "It's no use, Jackson. She won't change her mind."

Jackson sighed.

"Come on...we may as well go to the kitchen and make some coffee."

Jackson sighed. "Yes but... I hate to leave her alone..."

"Noelle can handle everything...believe me."

He frowned. "All right..." But he still looked worried.

"It's going to be a long night," Spot muttered.

Jackson bit his lip. "But she'll be okay?"

"She'll be fine."

He sat down in a nearby chair. "Is this what you felt like??"

Spot laughed. "Yes...with the triplets China told your brother to throw me in the lake...and he did."

Jackson laughed a bit. "Sounds like Beau, all right."

"It was darn cold that night."

Again, he laughed.

"I wasn't even here when Sam was born."

"Why? Where were you?"

"I was in Brooklyn hiding."

"Hiding?" He looked surprised. "Did I know this?"

"Very few people knew the real reason I was there."

"Why were you there?"

"The people here thought that I murdered someone...and they tried to kill me."

Jackson blinked. "You? My gosh, did they really?"

"Yes. But I was warned in time to get out of town."

He blinked in surprise. "I would have never guessed.

"Rae was amazing through the whole thing. She stayed here and took care of Chris and his sister Julie, Molly and Kendra, Ann and Andy...and on top of that she was pregnant..."

He nodded. "Rae always seemed amazing to me."

Spot sighed and stared out the kitchen window.

"Are you okay, Spot?" Jackson asked quietly.

"We haven't told anyone, but I guess I may as well tell you...since you live here and all..."

"Tell me what?"

"Rae's gonna have another baby..."

"She is? But...I thought..."

Spot nodded. "So did we..."

"So...is she...going to be...okay?"

"We hope so."

"I'll pray for her."

"Thanks Jackson."

* * *

Andy woke slowly. When he opened his eyes everything seemed fuzzy except for a nurse that was leaning over his bed straightening his covers. It took him a minute before he recognized her. He reached up and pulled her down, kissing her.

"Excuse me!?" she exclaimed, pushing him back. "Who do you think you are!?"

"Don't you recognize your brother's best friend?" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

She slapped him and stormed out of the ward, amid catcalls and whistles.

Andy rubbed his cheek. Well, he hadn't expected a nice reaction, but that hurt!

The man in the bed next to him laughed. "Nice going, Conlon...you sure picked the prettiest nurse here...and the feistiest."

Andy laughed a bit. "That's Jackson's sister. I guess I should've warned her before I kissed her."

"It figures that Jackson Wayne would have a sister that good-looking."

He flopped his head back on the pillow with a bit of a wince. "She's beautiful."

"You sure made her mad."

"Yeah..." Andy said sheepishly.

A few minutes later she stormed back in. "Get up!"

"Tell them to give me my pants back and I will!" Andy retorted. She flung his pants at him. "Turn around, woman!"

She harrumphed and turned her back to him.

He quickly struggled to pull his pants on with his good hand.

"Are you finished?" she asked impatiently.

"I can't button my pants with only one hand," he snapped back.

She sighed and turned to him. "Fine. Hold still."

He glared at the top of her head while she buttoned the pants for him.

"Stop that," she said with a frown.

"I'm being laughed at."

"Well, that's not my fault, now is it?"

"It was your idea for me to get up."

She made a face at him and seized his good arm, hauling him from the ward.

"What is your problem?" he asked once they were outside.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing! I thought you were some stranger! And even though you're not..." She smacked his head.

"Watch it, woman!"

"Don't you tell me to watch it! I have every right to be angry with you! How dare you!"

"I was just following orders from your brother!"

"Well don't listen to him!"

Grinning mischievously, he put his good arm around her and kissed her again.

She pushed him away. "Andrew Conlon! Honestly, I swear that wound has gone to your head..."

He grinned at her. "Admit it...you enjoyed it..."

Her cheeks flushed. "Mm, you'd like to think so."

"Should I try again?" he asked, cupping her cheek with his hand and leaning toward her.

"Not if you don't wanna get slapped."

"It might be worth it," he said, resting his forehead against hers.

She blushed. "What about Marty?" she asked.

He took a step back. "She's married."

She blinked. "She is?"

"It was right after you left. She and Jackson got married just before he shipped out."

"Well... that's a big surprise. I was certain you would marry her." She glanced at him. "So, I'm the last resort?"

"Nah...Guys like me like to chase after girls like her, but that's not the type of girl we want to marry."

"You settle for the dumpy ones who will mother you?"

"Didn't say that..."

She looked down and caught sight of his injured hand. "Oh, right...you should be resting..."

"It's just a scratch...and don't change the subject..."

She made a face. "You wouldn't be in here if it was 'just a scratch'. And I'm not..."

"Virginia..." he said softly, gently caressing her cheek.

She blushed a bit. "What?"

"Guys like me marry girls like..." he kissed her gently.

"MISS WAYNE!" a sharp female voice cried out.

Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin. "Oh dear..."

Andy kept his arm around her. "It's my fault, Nurse Austin," he told the older woman who was the head nurse at the hospital. "My bride-to-be and I haven't seen each other in some months and I just couldn't resist..." Ginny flushed and elbowed him discreetly. He gave her a squeeze.

Nurse Austin snorted. "And when is the happy day?"

"Er.... We aren't sure yet- we had to cancel when he came out here," Ginny explained quickly, though she wasn't quite sure why.

"We've been trying for months to arrange leaves at the same time, but we haven't been successful," Andy added.

Nurse Austin looked at the two of them. "You are being returned to your unit next week, Sgt. Conlon. I will give Miss Wayne four days."

Ginny blinked and looked at Andy. "What did you just do?" she hissed when Nurse Austin left.

"I was trying to keep you out of trouble!"

"Yes, but now she expects us to get on, Gin...let's do it..."

"Excuse me?"

"Why not? I like you...you like me...what's the problem?"

"Yes but...."

"But what?"

She stared at him for a moment. "Fine!" she hissed. "But name only! Then when this is all over and we return to the states, we can have our marriage quietly annulled."

"You don't want to be married to me?"

"After what you just did to me? NEVER!"

"What do you mean what I just did to you?"

"You gave me no choice but to marry you! You don't realize how much trouble I'll be in if I go and tell Nurse Austin that we lied to her!"

"Well, you were in on it too so don't say it's all my fault! You could have said 'This man cornered me. He's a dirty, rotten liar. Kill him for me, okay?' but you didn't, did you?"

She glared up at him. "I haven't had leave since I joined up. Get your things or I'll go without you."

He gave her a snappy salute. "Yes ma'am!" he barked.

It was a very unhappy couple that stood in front of the chaplain an hour later as he pronounced them man and wife and told Andy to kiss his bride.

Ginny gave Andy a look that expressly said "Do we have to?" but she let him kiss her anyway. "Did we have to get married so SOON?" Ginny asked as they left the hospital.

"I can only afford one hotel room..."

"Well, I could've paid for one for myself," she said with a sniff.

"You're getting what you want. A marriage in name only. I'm sleeping on the floor."

"Fine!"

He took her arm and they walked to the hotel in silence. Once in their room he took a pillow off the bed and threw it in the corner. "I don't feel so good," he said. "I'm taking a nap. Do whatever you want."

She made a face at his back and stalked over to the window and looked out.

With a groan of pain, Andy carefully eased himself to the floor and stretched out to take a nap.

Ginny cast him a quick glance. "Are you going to be all right?" she demanded, with a touch of concern in the impatience.

"Does it matter?" he asked, his good arm thrown over his face.

She huffed. "Well yes, if you're going to moan all night, I'd like to know."

"My arm is killing me..."

"I told you it wasn't just a scratch, but you didn't want to listen, did you?" she pointed out.

"Alright...so it's not just a scratch...but it's doing well enough that they're sending me back..." he sighed. "At least Jackson got to go home."

She gave him a look. "You want it to be amputated?" She pushed up her sleeves. "Find me a knife. I'll do it right here. Take that blasted arm right off!"

"Come on, Ginny. You know that's not what I meant."

She frowned. "I have some medicine in my purse. I figured it might bother you."

"I'm surprised you thought of me."

She glared at him. "Not funny." She walked over to her purse. "Get up off the floor and get in the bed."

"Well, I'm certainly not going to deny you the bed..." Andy said. "I'll survive here."

She stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips. "I'm the nurse here...you're the patient. GET OFF THE FLOOR!"

He yelped. "Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

She rolled her eyes and pulled the medicine out of her purse.

Gingerly, he climbed onto the bed. "Where will you sleep then?"

"In the chair...or on the floor."

"That's ridiculous." He sat up.

She shoved the medicine and a glass of water toward him. "I'll be fine."

"Ginny..."

She folded her arms. "I'm not letting you sleep on the floor...not with that wound..."

Andy frowned. "Well, I don't want you to sleep on the cold hard ground either..."

She glanced at the bed. "I suppose we can share the bed...I'll just sleep on top on the quilt...and you better stay on your side, mister."

He sighed. "You don't have to worry about me."

She nodded. "Take your medicine and get some sleep."

He nodded and did as he was told. "Um... goodnight, Ginny."

"Goodnight," she said, standing and walking back to the window. He watched her for a long time before he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson groaned. "I wish I could do something...anything!"

Spot smiled a bit. "Try breathing. I hear that helps."

"Thanks a lot..."

"Anytime."

Jackson used his crutches to stand. "I left in such a hurry I forgot my stupid leg!"

Spot smiled wryly and clapped his shoulder.

Noelle walked into the room with a small bundle in her arms.

"It's over?" Jackson asked anxiously.

"Yes...now sit down..."

He sat back down. She walked over and placed the tiny bundle in his arms. He looked down at the little bundle in awe.

"Marty said you were to name your daughter, Jackson," Noelle said.

"M-me?"

Noelle nodded. "Poor thing was so exhausted...she only got to hold the baby for a moment before she fell asleep."

Jackson looked down at the baby again. "A girl..." he said with a smile.

Spot leaned over him. "She looks a lot like Marty..."

"Which is good...If she looked like me, she'd probably be an ugly girl."

Spot and Noelle exchanged a smile. "So what are you going to name her?" Noelle asked.

"I think...Faith." He nodded.

"I think it suits her," Noelle said.

He smiled. "I think so too.

Noelle took Faith from him. "Why don't you go see Marty..."

"Shouldn't she rest?"

"Yes...but she'll be needing to feed wee Faith soon. She can get some more sleep after that."

He nodded and headed to their room. He sat on the bed next to Marty and brushed the sweat soaked hair from her face. She started awake. "I'm sorry," he said, sheepishly.

"It's okay..." she whispered

"She's beautiful," he said, kissing her hand.

She smiled. "Isn't she though? Have you thought of a name?"

"Faith..."

"That's a perfect name."

"I thought you'd like it. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she whispered.

He took her hand and squeezed it. "Noelle said you should feed Faith."

She nodded wearily as Noelle entered the room with their newborn babe. Marty held out her arms. Noelle gently placed Faith in her arms. Marty looked down at the newborn and smiled.

* * *

When Ginny woke the next morning she found herself curled up in Andy's arms. She blinked and looked over at him. How had that happened?

"Good morning," he said, smiling at her.

"Um... Good morning..." She rolled out of the bed. "How is your arm this morning?"

"It hurts... but it feels a bit better. Thanks."

She nodded. "Let me know if you need more medicine," she said, brushing her hair.

He nodded and slowly pushed himself up, watching her brush her hair.

"I suppose you'll want to wire your parents," she said, not looking at him.

"I probably should..."

"In that case I guess I should wire my brothers..."

Andy groaned. "They most likely kill me as soon as they find out that we plan to have our marriage annulled..."

She nodded. "Yes... probably..."

"Wonderful," he said, dropping back against the pillows.

Ginny smiled wryly. "The downfall of getting married, I suppose."

"I ought to let my parents know about the injury anyway..."

"How did you get that injury anyway?"

"Got a little too close to the enemy line," he replied.

Ginny wince a bit. "You're lucky it's just your arm."

"The guy just next to me didn't make it..."

"I hate this..." she muttered. "This fighting... I wish we could all just get along."

He stood and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I wish it was all over too, Gin."

She sighed quietly. "This is some mess. I wanna go home..."

He gently rubbed her back with his good hand. "I wish you didn't have to see any of this."

"I hate it. Everyday, men come in, horribly mangled... everyday, men die. I want to go insane from it all... It's horrible. I can't imagine why anyone could bring themselves to do such things."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I wish you could go home, Gin..."

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yes, I do...but I have a job to do."

She frowned at him. "Well so do I."

He tucked her head under his chin and sighed deeply. Ginny slipped her arms around his waist and was quiet for a very long time. "Ginny..."he said softly.

"Hmm?"

He gently tilted her head up and brushed the hair from her face. She gave him a questioning look. Gently cupping her face with his hands, he leaned down and kissed her. Ginny was a bit startled at first, but she recovered and softly kissed him back.

* * *

Three days later Andy and Ginny stood outside the nurses' quarters at the hospital. "I wish I didn't have to leave," he said, resting his forehead against hers.

"Me neither..."

"Gin...I wish I didn't have to say this, but considering this is war..."

"What?"

"If something were to happen to me...I want you to go home..."

"But..."

"Please Gin..."

She frowned and looked down, nodding a bit.

"I have the feeling that Mom is gonna need you...Promise me that if anything happens, you won't hesitate to go home."

"All right... all right. I promise..." She looked up at him tearfully.

He kissed her gently.

She flung her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"Oh Ginny...leaving is harder than I thought it would be..."

She put on a small smile. "I could try to break your leg and you'd be here a bit longer," she tried playfully.

He smiled at her. "As nice as it sounds...I don't want to see the inside of a hospital again for a while..."

She smiled. "I don't want to see you back here either. The next time I want to see you... is when you're getting on the ship and going home."

"You mean I can't come back when I get leave again?" he asked, pouting playfully.

She smiled. "Well, you know what I mean..."

He kissed her nose. "I know."

She hugged him again. "Be careful, Andy..."

"I will, Gin...I will..."

She watched as he left the infirmary, praying for his safety.

* * *

Spot sat in a chair by the bed watching Rae sleep, the book that he had been reading open in his lap. She slept soundly for the most part, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her side.

James knocked softly on the open door.

Spot looked up and smiled a bit. Climbing to his feet, he headed over. "What can I do for you, kiddo?"

"How's Momma?"

"Sleeping..."

James nodded, a relieved look in his eyes. "Can I go to the drug store and get some ice cream?"

Spot nodded. "Go ahead. Just don't stay out too long."

James grinned. "Thanks Dad," he said, running back down the stairs.

Spot gave a puzzled little smile and looked down at his book again. He seemed awfully excited about that ice cream.

"He's going to meet a girl," Sam said, leaning against the doorframe.

Spot looked up. "What? James?"

Sam nodded with a grin.

"I never would've guessed?" He smiled a bit. "A nice girl, I hope?"

"She reminds me a lot of Mom..."

He laughed quietly. "Well, James has a lot of girl for himself."

Sam nodded. "Is she feeling any better?"

"I think so. She's been sleeping pretty soundly for the last few hours."

"Good...she's been really sick..."

He nodded. "Yes she has."

"Have you written Andy or Ann yet?"

He nodded. "I wrote them a few days ago."

Joey ran up the stairs. "Telegram for you," he said, handing an envelope to Spot.

Spot blinked in surprise. "I didn't expect a reply so soon." He took the telegram from Joey. "I can't believe it!" he said, after reading the telegram.

"What is it?" chimed Joey and Sam.

"Andy and Ginny got married!"

"What?!" they yelped.

"Andy got hurt and ended up at the hospital where Ginny is stationed...they got married two days ago..."

"I didn't even know they liked each other," Sam said.

"I thought he liked Marty," Joey replied.

"Who knows..." Spot murmured.

"Wouldn't it be funny if Jerry and Ann got married?" Joey asked with a laugh.

"Yeah right," Sam said. "Like they'd ever do THAT."

"You never know."

Sam shrugged. "I guess not."

Rae moaned softly and stirred in her sleep. Spot glanced over and took her hand. Her eyes fluttered open. "Did we wake you?"

She shook her head weakly. He squeezed her hand gently. "Can I have some water?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Of course." He got up and retrieved the glass of water.

Sam walked over and helped her sit up, allowing her to lean against him.

She smiled faintly. "Thank you, Sam."

"You're welcome," he said, kissing her cheek.

She smiled and drank deeply from the cup. Once finished she handed the cup to Spot and closed her eyes again.

"Going to sleep again?" Spot asked softly.

She nodded weakly.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, sweetheart."

Sam helped her lay back down and kissed her cheek again. "I love you, Momma."

She smiled a bit. "I love you too, Sam."

He moved quietly to stand with Joey by the door, allowing Spot to sit beside Rae again. "Let's leave them alone..." he said to Joey.

Joey nodded and followed his friend from the room.

"You really think Jeremy and Ann would get married?"

"Nah...she barely spoke two words to him anytime she was home..."

"And he was always picking on her," Sam pointed out.

"He told me he only picked on her, because it made her so mad."

"Girls are like that all the time, have you noticed?" He grinned.

"Like the lass from school that you tease?"

"Yes... she's so easily wound up... it's hard not to."

Joey grinned mischievously. "How about we go join young James for some ice cream?"

"Exactly my thoughts. I'll let Dad know."

"While you do that, I'll go tell Gramma...she may need something from town."

He nodded and trotted back down the hall. Poking his head back into the room, he said, "D'you mind if Joey and I join James for ice cream?"

"As long as you two don't give him a hard time..."

Sam grinned. "We won't."

"See that you don't."

* * *

When Marty woke in the middle of the night, she noticed that Jackson wasn't beside her. She glanced around the room and found him in the rocking chair with Faith in his arms. She stretched a bit and winced. "What are you doing up?" she asked sleepily, pulling the blankets around her firmly.

He looked at her and grinned sheepishly. "I couldn't sleep.

She smiled. "I slept like a baby...for the first time in...well, nine months."

"You look better..."

"I feel a bit better... But I know that won't last, unless she can sleep through the night."

"She's starting to stir..."

Slowly, Marty slipped out of bed. "She's probably hungry." She walked over and gently took Faith from his arms. "She's so beautiful," she murmured, sitting down carefully.

"She is..." Jackson agreed. "Her hair is getting darker..."

She smiled. "Just like yours."

"As long as she continues to look like you, I don't care..."

Marty laughed a bit. "I don't know if that would be such a good thing." Gently, she kissed the newborn's forehead.

He reached down and caressed Marty's cheek. "You're beautiful."

She blushed a bit.

He grinned. "I'm going to find some of those cookies Noelle made this afternoon. Want some?"

She smiled. "Sure. I'm starving."

He kissed her forehead and hobbled from the room. She smiled softly and proceeded to feed Faith. Jackson was surprised to find Spot looking around in the kitchen. "Morning," he said.

"You can't sleep either?"

"Mm, nah. And Marty just woke up- she's hungry."

"Noelle put the cookies in the tin," Spot said, nodding toward the tins on the counter.

He smiled. "I see you know why I came in here." He grabbed a handful of cookies. "What about you?"

"I was trying to find some crackers in case Rae is hungry when she wakes up."

"How is she doing?"

"She's still real weak...and sleeping most of the time..." Spot sighed a bit. "How is Marty?"

"Tired...but happy."

Spot nodded. "We got a telegram from Andy today."

"Really?" Jackson asked. "What'd it say?"

"He and Ginny got married."

"I'll murder him! I told him to kiss her, not marry her!"

Spot blinked. "What was that?"

"I told him to kiss her the next time he say her..."

"Well... it surprised me. I didn't think Andy liked Ginny that much..."

"But she liked him," Jackson said with a sigh.

"I didn't know that..."

"She has for a long time..."

"Well... shouldn't you be happy for your sister."

"I just hope that she is happy."

"I hope they both are."


	7. Chapter 7

-----THREE MONTHS LATER-----

One of the younger nurses found Ginny as she came out of the bathroom. It was the third morning this week she'd gotten sick at the sight of blood. "Nurse Austin wants you," the younger nurse said.

"Wants me?" She stood, wondering.

The younger nurse nodded. "She's in her office."

"Alright." She headed for Nurse Austin's office.

"Come in, Mrs. Conlon," Nurse Austin said.

Chewing her lip, she stepped into the room.

"Please have a seat."

"U-um... All right." Tense, Ginny sat down. Nurse Austin handed her a slip of paper. Ginny scanned the contents. Andy had been killed in action! "Wh... what does this mean!?"

"Your husband died in the line of duty...You're going home."

Her eyes watered. "He... died?"

"Yes."

"No... there must be a mistake!"

"I'm afraid there is no mistake."

"No! No, it's wrong!" she cried, clutching the paper in her fist.

Nurse Austin stood and put a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"He can't be dead..... He can't be..."

"Mrs. Conlon...you must calm down...you have to think about the baby."

"H-how... how did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"What am I going to do?" Ginny asked, tears running down her cheeks.

"You'll pack your bags...I have you a ticket on a train to the coast tonight. You will be able to catch a ship and go home."

She sobbed. Nurse Austin put her arms around Ginny. Ginny buried her face in the nurse's shoulder.

-----

Sippi met Ginny when she stepped off the boat and wrapped her in a hug.

"Beau!" she wailed.

"I know, sweetie," he whispered, rubbing her back.

"Why Andy? Why him?" she sobbed. "It's not fair!"

"I wish I knew, Gin." She hugged her brother tighter. "Come on, let's get you home."

She allowed him to lead her away from the docks. "How's Rae?" she asked.

"She's doing all right, the last I heard."

"Andy was worried about her," she said with a sniffle, as her eyes filled with fresh tears.

Sippi hugged her tightly. "Let's get you home. You should sleep some."

"I have something to tell you...but I'm not sure how..."

"Something to tell me?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm gonna have a baby..." she sobbed, burying her face in his shirt.

"Y-you're what??"

"Gonna have a baby..."

He gave a surprised noise. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She sniffled. "I found out just before..."

"Do you need to see a doctor?"

"It might be best..."

"I'll set up an appointment with Trent then."

She nodded. "Then I want to go to Pleasant Valley..."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I promised Andy that I would..."

"... All right. I'll take you there after your check-up."

"You don't have to go, Beau..."

"I don't want you to be all by yourself." He smiled. "You're my sister. I don't mind."

"Thank you Beau."

He gave her a hug. "Not a problem."

"Can we go see Trent now?"

He nodded. "Let me take your bag." He took it from her and led her down the street.

-----

"You're perfectly healthy, Ginny," Trent said.

She nodded slightly. "Thank you for taking me on such short notice..."

"I don't mind Ginny. You're like family..."

She gave him a small smile.

"Just take care of yourself, alright?"

She nodded. "I will. And thank you again, Trent."

"Anytime, Ginny."

Ginny stood up and headed for the door.

"Well?" Sippi asked when she met him in the waiting room.

She took a deep breath. "He said I was fine."

"Good. Ready to go?"

She nodded.

-----

Jeremy stepped from the train and glanced again at the letter in his hand. Joey didn't say what was wrong, only that if he saw Ann, he was supposed to tell her that she was needed at home. He had come up with only one way to get her home, but he wasn't sure how well she would take it.

She was walking out of a nearby diner as he passed.

"Ann!"

She hit him. "You said a couple of weeks...not four months!"

He yelped and rubbed his arm. "That's quite a right you have there. And I'm sorry."

She huffed and walked away.

"Ann...don't run away from me, please. I...need to talk to you."

She glanced back. "Well? What is it?"

"I found a way to get you home..."

She blinked. "You did?"

He nodded. "It's the only way."

"What is it?"

"Do we have to talk about this here? Can we go back to your place and talk?"

She frowned. "I suppose."

"Lead the way."

She nodded and headed down the street. "What took you so long?"

"I finished that assignment within two weeks like I thought...but they sent me right back out on another assignment as soon as I got back..."

"And you couldn't come and tell me?"

"I haven't been back here!"

"You just said you came back and then they send you out on another assignment! Where is back, if it's not here?"

"I work out of London, Annie. I was here on leave."

She sighed and walked on. "You couldn't write me?" She glanced at him. "I was worried sick, you know."

"I didn't have a chance to write. I didn't even get my mail until a couple of days ago. I had a letter from Joey that had been sitting there for two months!"

She frowned and led him into her flat.

"Joey's letter concerns you, actually..."

"Me? Why me? And you never told me how I could get home."

"Sit down."

She sat.

"Joey didn't tell me what's going on, but he said that you're needed at home right away..."

She frowned. "Right away? Did something happen? Did Joey not say anything at all about it?"

"He didn't say anything..."

She frowned. "I wonder what's wrong..."

"I found only one way for you to get home, Annie..."

"What way is that?" She glanced at him.

"The only way for you to get home is as a war bride."

"A what?" She stared at him.

"A war bride.

"What in the world is that?"

"A war bride is a woman who marries a serviceman...they are allowed to return to the states with their husbands."

"I don't know any servicemen."

"I am."

"You're a reporter..."

"You'll just have to believe me when I say that I am."

She looked at him for a long time. "You... want me to marry you?"

"Yes."

"Just so...I can leave?"

"You want to go home...Joey says that you're needed at home...I'm just trying to help."

"But...getting married...It's a lot more important than just to help a person get home. Besides, look at me...I look horrible."

"You're beautiful, Annie."

"I'm ragged and I look starved."

"You just need some good food, a bath, and some decent clothes."

She was quiet for several minutes. She stood up and went over to her window. "Do you love me, Jeremy?"

He walked over and stood behind her. "What would you do if I said yes?"

"I... I don't know."

He put his hand on her shoulder, but removed it when he felt her stiffen. "I like you a lot, Annie...but I don't know if what I feel for you could be considered love..."

"I see... And...there's no other way for me to leave this country?"

"I've checked with my connections...it's the only way..."

She sighed, still staring out the window. "All right... Let's get married then."

"Are you sure?"

"My family needs me home, don't they?" she said, without looking at him. "And I don't want to stay in Russia anymore..."

"We won't be able to leave town for two days...but I have enough money for us to stay in a hotel near the train station. I don't want you to stay here another night."

She nodded. "All right," she said emotionlessly. "We can just leave everything here. I don't really have anything to pack, anyway."

He glanced around the room. "You don't want anything?"

She shook her head. "Not that I can think of."

"Let's at least take a couple of those blankets...we may need them..."

She cast a glance at the blankets folded neatly in the corner. "All right."

He slung his bag over his shoulder and picked them up. "Let's go."

She looked around her flat one last time before slipping out the door.

An hour later they walked into the small hotel room...married. Jeremy placed the blankets on the bed and placed his bag in the corner. "Take a bath. I'm going to get my other bag from the station."

Quietly, she nodded and sat down on the bed for a moment.

"I'll see if I can find you some decent clothes as well."

"Oh...um, thank you."

"Until I get back, I have a change of clothes in my camera bag. Feel free to use them," he said, leaving the room.

She nodded again. "Thank you."

Once she was sure he was gone, she slipped from the filthy rags that she had been wearing and into the tub of water that one of the hotel staff had prepared for her. It had been nearly two years since she'd had the luxury of bathing in a tub. In her tiny flat, she'd had to settle for washing off with a cloth. The water felt so wonderful around her skin. Drawing in a deep breath, she sank under the water for a moment. The maid had been thoughtful enough to leave some scented soap for her to use. Vigorously, she scrubbed some soap over her skin. In just a few minutes, she felt wonderfully clean. She stepped from the tub and wrapped a large towel around herself, using a smaller one for her hair.

She glanced in the bathroom mirror. She could finally see the true color of her skin- pale and slightly pink instead of the dusty brown. "I was filthy...." she muttered. Imagine what the priest thought! She turned quickly from the mirror, not wanting to see the rest of her body. She walked over to Jeremy's camera bag and looked for the clothes that he had mentioned.

She slipped into them and managed a small smile. They nearly swallowed her up. She rolled up the cuffs on the shirt and the pants, before trying to rake through the knots in her hair with her fingers. It took her a good long while to work out most of the knots but finally, she slipped out of the bathroom.

Jeremy walked in just then. He stopped and stared at her.

She stopped as well. "What?"

"You look at lot better."

"Thanks... I finally had a decent bath."

"I got you some clothes...I hope they fit," he said, dropping a brown paper wrapped package on the bed.

She padded over to it. "Thank you."

"Welcome. I asked them to send up some food...and lots of it. We can't have your mother seeing you like this..."

"No, I guess not."

"My clothes don't look half-bad on you," he teased.

She wrinkled her nose. "If you like people to look like they're drowning." But she smiled a bit.

He laughed. "Go change then."

She scooped the bag in both arms and headed back into the bathroom. She changed rather quickly and was disappointed to see that these clothes were a bit loose on her as well.

"You about finished in there?" Jeremy called. "You're food's getting cold."

"Yes, yes, I'm coming."

She left the bathroom and joined him at the small table covered in wonderful smelling food. Suddenly she realized just how starving she was.

Jeremy caught the look in her eye. "Eat...please..."

She sat down and fixed herself a heaping plate.

He smiled as he fixed himself a plate.

"When do we leave?"

"We leave day after tomorrow...I have to report to the office in London...they'll have our travel home arranged."

"Are you no longer going to be a reporter?"

"I will be. But I'll be taking you home first."

She nodded. "All right then. It will be nice to go home."

They soon finished eating and Ann yawned. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's fine. You're tired. You have the right to be." He smiled.

He stood and walked over to the bed. He picked up the blankets and began to make a pallet in the corner.

"What are you doing?"

"Making myself a place to sleep."

"You don't have to sleep there... I can."

"No ma'am! You are going to sleep in that bed."

"But..."

"No buts!"

She sighed. "I don't like it."

"What's there not to like?"

"It's not right...You shouldn't have to sleep on the floor..."

"Well neither should you." He shook his head. "I'll be fine, Ann. I can survive a night or two on the floor."

"Alright," she said, slipping between the covers on the bed.

"Sweet dreams."

"Night," she whispered.

She snuggled down under the blankets and tried to fall asleep.

-----

Jackson met his twin sister at the front door with a hug. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine..." Ginny said quietly, hugging him tightly back.

"I'm glad you came too, Beau...you haven't been out to see my daughter yet..."

Sippi smiled. "I'm looking forward to seeing my niece.

"Come on...she's back this way." Ginny and Sippi stepped inside. He led them into the bedroom that he and Marty shared and over to the cradle.

"She's beautiful," Ginny murmured.

Jackson grinned. "Thank you."

"How's Marty?" Sippi asked.

"She's doing great...she's upstairs sitting with Rae right now..."

"How's Rae?" Ginny asked. "Is she getting any better?"

Jackson shook his head. "You'd hardly recognize her now..."

Ginny frowned worriedly.

"Doc says he doubts if she'll make it to delivery..."

She gasped. "No..."

"She made me promise to send you up as soon as you got here..."

She bit her lip. "All right."

"She wants to see you too, Beau."

Sippi blinked. "Me too?"

Jackson nodded. "She's in the first room on the right."

Sippi put an arm around his sister's shoulders and led her down the hall.

They knocked softly and Marty answered the door. "You're here already? Come on in." Marty stepped back.

"Faith's beautiful," Sippi said, hugging her.

She smiled. "Thank you."

At Ginny's soft gasp, he turned to glance at the bed. Jackson was right, he barely recognized Rae. She was so thin and pale, except for the place where her unborn child grew.

"Hello," Rae said weakly.

He moved to sit in the chair beside the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Eh... okay."

Ginny walked over and kissed Rae's cheek before sitting on the edge of the bed.

Rae managed a small smile. "Hi Ginny."

"Hello," Ginny said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry."

"I can't seem to stop crying..."

Rae took her hand. "You'll get through all of this. You're strong."

Ginny nodded, looking at the frail hand holding hers.

'You look tired, Ginny...go rest," Rae said softly. "Andy's room is on the third floor..."

Sippi nodded. "Trent wanted you to take it easy."

Ginny sighed and left the room with Marty.

"I have the feeling that you wanted to talk to me alone, Rae..." Sippi said.

She nodded weakly. "Need a favor..."

He took her hand. "What is it?"

"Find Annie...we haven't heard from her in nearly two years...I want to see her..."

He nodded. "I will."

"Thank you," she whispered, weakly.

"Where's Spot?" he asked.

"Across the him to get some rest..."

"Are you sure you don't want me to get him for you?"

"I hate to wake him..."

He nodded. "All right."

"Ginny sick?" she asked.

"No... she's pregnant."

Rae closed her eyes. "Poor girl..."

Sippi squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about her. You just concentrate on yourself."


	8. Chapter 8

When Jeremy woke the next morning he found Annie curled up on the floor beside him. He gave her a puzzled sort of smile. Quietly, he got to his feet, so he wouldn't disturb her, and headed into the bathroom.

She was sitting up, rubbing her eyes when he walked back into the room. "Good morning," he said.

"Morning," she said with a yawn.

"I thought we agreed that you would sleep in the bed and I would take the floor..."

"I couldn't sleep on the bed. It was too soft."

He frowned.

"What?"

"You are sleeping in the bed tonight..."

"I told you I couldn't!"

"You can't keep sleeping on the floor!"

"Well you can't force me to sleep in the bed!"

"I'm not gonna sleep in the bed while you sleep on the floor."

"Well then, we'll both sleep on the floor. Problem solved."

"Fine! I'm going to get us something to eat," he said, leaving the room.

She frowned. "What is his problem?"

She stood and folded up the blankets. She made the bed and placed the blankets on the end of the bed. It wasn't long before Jeremy returned with a bag of food.

"Eat," he said, placing the bag on the table.

She sat down. "Are you mad at me?

"No...I'm just upset that things have been so bad for you that you can't even sleep in a bed. What you need is someone to spoil you for a while."

She smiled faintly. "Thank you..."

"And I intend to do some spoiling before I get you home."

"Well, we'll see. I might have to stop you."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

He smiled at her.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'll eat what you don't."

"Nonsense. You must be hungry too. Take some."

He nodded and sat next to her.

She handed him a plate. "What will you have?"

"Just a couple of those biscuits..."

"Nothing else?"

"Not really hungry."

"Are you just saying that?"

He couldn't help but laugh. "Alright...you caught me..."

"I thought so.

"Throw some of those eggs on that plate too."

She smiled and did so.

"Would you like to go back to dancing?" he asked.

"No!" she snapped.

He looked surprised. "Why not?

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, not looking at him.

"Did... something happen?

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Ann..."

"Didn't you hear me the first time?!"

He reached over and took her hands, but she jerked them away.

"I'm going for a walk," she muttered, and stormed out the door.

He stood and quickly followed her. "Annie...what did I do?"

"Leave me alone!"

"I can't do that..."

"Yes you can..."

He sighed. "Give me one good reason why I should leave you alone...and it better be good."

She frowned and turned away from him.

"Come on Ann, I'm waiting."

"You won't tell me why you're considered a serviceman...I'm asking you to not ask me about my dancing..."

He made an agitated noise. He supposed that was a fair tradeoff. "Come back and finish eating..." he said.

She glanced up at him and then nodded. "Oh... all right."

He held out his hand. After a moment, she slipped her hand into his and they walked on.

-----

Jeremy sat across from his boss in this London office. "What do you mean I can't leave for a couple months?"

"I'm sorry. Our men have received threats that some men are out to kill you. You have to lie low."

"I can't! I have to get my wife home!"

"Your wife?"

"We talked about this before I left! I go to Russia and marry the girl that needed to get back to the states...then I can take her back home before returning back here to work."

"Well, I hadn't expected you to return so soon so I figured she said no."

"She's been away from home for nearly five years! She's ready to get home!"

"If you don't go into hiding, they could kill you and I doubt they'd have any compunction about killing her either!"

He sighed. "How long?"

"Three months, tops."

Jeremy stood and walked across the basement office. "How am I supposed to tell her?"

"I don't know. Make a cover. It's your job, after all. We wouldn't have kept you this long if you weren't good at posing."

"Where are we going?"

The older man handed him a slip of paper. "Supplies will be left on the doorstep once a week."

Jeremy nodded and walked out into the lobby where Annie was waiting on him.

"Everyone keeps staring at me," she murmured, when he returned.

He slung his two bags over his shoulder and took her arm. "Come on," he said, leading her from the office.

"Are all newspapers like that?"

He sighed. "I have something to tell you, but I can't tell you yet. You'll just have to trust me."

"You're not making much sense..."

"I can't talk here..."

She gave him a puzzled look. "A...all right."

"There isn't a ship leaving this week," he lied. "My boss is letting us use a small cottage about two hours out of town."

She sighed.

"We don't have much choice..."

"I know..."

"If we hurry we can catch the train."

She nodded and took his hand when he held it out. "Well... let's go then."

-----

Jeremy opened the door to the small three room cottage. "Well...this is it..."

"It's nice... But why is he lending us an entire cottage? Couldn't we just get passage on a ship tomorrow?"

"That's what I couldn't tell you about before..."

She looked up at him.

He led her into the house and shut the door. "We won't be going home for at least three months."

"What!? Why!"

"Annie...Being a photographer and journalist is only my cover..."

"C-cover?"

He sighed. "I'm a spy Annie."

"A what? A spy? Come on...you're kidding, right?"

"No. I'm not kidding."

"But..." She stepped back.

"There were men looking for me in London...to kill me..."

"Kill you?" She squeaked. "We've been in danger and you could only tell me now!?"

"I didn't know until this morning!"

"A spy is always in danger!!"

"I couldn't tell you...I will probably get in a lot of trouble for telling you at all..."

"Does anyone else know about this? I mean, in our family?"

"Only your father...and Sippi..."

"Will... they find us out here? Aren't you ... supposed to move around a lot? So they won't find you?"

"They'll let me know if we need to move again. But we should be alright here...we won't have to go into town. Supplies will be left on the doorstep once a week..."

"Someone could follow them..."

"My boss would only ask someone he trusts..."

She sank to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest.

He walked over and sat beside her. "I'm sorry...I had no idea that this would happen..."

"I'm scared...." she murmured.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he promised.

She hugged him tightly.

He held her close and kissed her forehead.

"So we can't even leave this house for... three months?"

He glanced around the front room. "That's right," he said with a sigh.

She sighed faintly. "Well...if we have no choice..."

"I'm really sorry about this, Annie."

"Well, you said you didn't know."

"I still feel bad."

She shook her head. "Don't. There's nothing we could do about it."

"Yes there is."

"And what is that?"

"Get something to eat. I'm starved."

She nodded and rose to her feet. "I'm a bit hungry myself.

He stood. "I promised you some spoiling...so you go lay down...on the bed...while I go fix some dinner."

"I don't know...."

He turned her toward the bedroom. "Go."

"But-"

"But nothing, it's what I always tell you."

She sighed. "I can't sleep on a bed, you know that."

"Then just rest there."

She walked over to the couch and lay down. "I can't get comfortable in a bed."

"Just try it."

"I'm fine here."

"Ann...Come on...."

"Please stop..." she said, closing her eyes.

He sighed. "You're really too stubborn..." But he stopped.

-----

Jeremy walked into the bathroom just as Ann stepped from the tub, but she hadn't heard him enter. Her back and the back of her legs were terribly scarred. "Annie!" he gasped.

She let out a shriek. "Get out, you dirty old man!"

He turned around quickly. "I didn't know you were in here...honest!"

She seized a towel and held it in front of her. "Getoutgetoutgetout!"

He scurried out the door, closing it firmly.

Ann clutched her chest with a gasp. How embarrassing! She wrapped the towel securely around her and sank to the floor. He had seen the scars. She rested her head on her knees as tears filled her eyes. No doubt he would question her about them. Didn't he have the common sense to knock on a closed door?! She didn't want to explain anything to him...

Shakily she stood and grabbed the clothes she had swiped from Jeremy's bag. She had to admit that the pants, even though they were huge, were more comfortable than the two baggy dresses that he had gotten for her. Carefully, she dressed and left the bathroom, scrubbing her hair dry with her towel.

Jeremy was leaning against the doorframe leading from the living area into the bedroom.

She blushed faintly. "Oh... um, excuse me...."

"I apologize, Annie...I really had no idea that you were in there."

"Well... you should have knocked...."

"Again...I'm sorry...I'm used to being on my own."

After a moment she nodded. "I...I suppose its fine..."

"Did you have to call me a 'dirty old man'?"

"No... I suppose dirty young man would've been more appropriate." She smiled a bit.

He managed a slight smile. "Hey... you're wearing my clothes," he pointed out.

"Your clothes are more comfortable than the ones you got me..."

Jeremy chuckled softly. "So I suppose this will be occurring often then? You wearing my clothes, I mean?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I have to admit, you look cute in them."

She blushed.

"Are you, Annie Conlon, actually blushing?" he teased.

"Oh shush... " Her blush flared brighter.

He laughed.

"It's not that funny."

"Will a hug make it all better?" he asked, holding his arms out.

She blushed again but finally consented to hug him.

He hugged her close and grinned down at her mischievously. "I think I like having you here..."

"Oh stop it," she said, whapping his back.

"Just for that, I think I'll kiss you, wife."

"Not on my watch...." But she was blushing faintly as she looked up at him.

He shrugged. "It's my turn in the bathroom," he said, leaning down and stealing a kiss, before walking into the bathroom.

Ann touched her lips lightly as she wandered into the kitchen

-----

"I always thought Andy would marry you," Ginny said as she and Marty sat in Marty's room, while Marty fed Faith.

"What made you think that?"

"He was chasing after you by the time we turned thirteen..."

She shrugged. "Well, I guess that's what happens."

Ginny pulled her knees up against her. "I loved him so much, Marty..." she said with a sniffle.

Marty gave her a sad little smile. "I'm sorry about what happened..."

Ginny brushed away a tear. "The only reason we got married, was because he was trying to keep me from getting in trouble with the head nurse at the hospital..."

Marty blinked. "Well that is an odd way to get married."

Ginny nodded. "We hated each other at first."

"You'll have a part of him with you, Ginny...you're going to have his child..."

"I know but... I don't want to do this alone..."

"I know how you feel Ginny..."

"No you don't... your husband came back..."

Marty sighed and fell silent.

"I... I'm sorry, I should not have said that..."

"You're right though, Ginny...he did come back, even if he is missing his leg."

She started to cry. "I miss him so much..."

Marty tucked Faith into the crib and sat next to Ginny, holding her close.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"It's alright," Marty whispered, stroking her friend's hair. She glanced up to see Jackson standing in the doorway watching them.

He looked distraught as well. He slowly limped into the room and sat on the other side of Ginny. "I'm sorry, Gin," he said quietly.

She turned and buried her face in his shirt.

He gave her a small hug.

"Why Andy?" she cried.

"I don't know..."

She stood and roughly wiped at her tears. "I'm gonna go for a walk..."

"Do you want any company?" Marty asked.

Ginny shook her head. "I just want to be alone..."

"All right..."

-----

"Spot..." Rae whispered late one night as she lay unable to sleep.

"Yes?" he asked sleepily.

She sighed. "Nevermind...go back to sleep..."

He yawned. "No, what is it?"

"I don't think I'm gonna make it," she whispered.

"No... shh, don't say that. You will." He took her hands.

She weakly shook her head. "Each breath gets harder and harder to take...I just don't have any energy anymore..."

He squeezed her hands gently.

"Thank you for being so wonderful to me," she whispered.

His eyes were bright. "No... thank you. You've been the most wonderful to me..."

"Kiss me...please..."

He nodded and kissed her softly.

"I love you so much," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I love you more."

"I don't think that's possible..."

He smiled a bit. "Anything is possible."

She closed her eyes. "Make me a promise..."

"Anything."

Tears spilled down her pale cheeks. "If you have to choose between me and the baby...choose the baby..."

"Rae..." he said, stroking her hair.

"Promise me..."

"I... I promise..."

She buried her face in his shirt. He folded his arms around her.

"You've been my life," she whispered.

He kissed her forehead. "As are you."


	9. Chapter 9

"I've got an idea," Jeremy said as he and Annie washed the few dishes they had used for dinner.

"What is it?"

He smiled at her mischievously. "I'll tell you at bedtime..."

She lifted a brow. "Why not tell me now?

"I'd consider it...for a price..."

"Oh? You can be bribed now? Are you sure your coworkers will like that?"

He caught her around the waist with his wet hands and pulled her close. "Kiss me and I'll tell you."

"That's mighty pricey, don't you think?"

"I happen to think it's awful cheap..."

She smirked. "You would..." But she planted a light kiss on his lips.

"Hmm....that wasn't so painful, was it?"

"I never said it was painful. Just expensive. Now tell."

He laughed. "I don't think I will..."

"Hey! No fair!"

He stole a kiss and walked into the living room.

"Hey! Tell me!"

He smirked at her. "Make me, Miss Annie."

"I kissed you. So tell me."

He laughed. "You're so cute when you're mad."

She stuck out her tongue. He caught her around the waist again, and sat down, pulling her into his lap. She yelped in surprise. He laughed and pulled her closer.

"What do you want?"

"Should a man need a reason to hold his wife?"

"Yes."

He tilted her head so that she was looking at him.

She blushed faintly and looked down. "Don't look at me like that."

He led her head to rest on his shoulder. "Relax...I won't bite..." he said when he felt her stiffen.

"I am relaxed."

He smiled a bit. "Ann, if you're relaxed, then I'm the Queen of England."

"Please let me go," she whispered a hint of fright in her voice.

"No...just relax."

"Jeremy..."

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise..."

"Please," she begged, tears running down her cheeks.

"Ann... what is wrong? Why are you so scared of me?"

"Just let me go..." she said, her voice small.

"Ann, please tell me..."

"I can't," she whispered, as her whole body shook.

"Why not? Is it me?"

"It's not you...I just can't talk about it...I'm not ready..."

He frowned and finally released her. "All right..."

She quickly moved to the corner of the room and sat down, pulling up knees against her chest.

He sighed. "Ann... I wish you would trust me..." And then he turned and left.

-----

Jeremy woke in the middle of the night to the sound of Annie's screams. He quickly rolled out of the bed and rushed into the living room where she was asleep on the couch. Sitting beside her, he tried to wake her. "Wake up! Come on, wake up Annie..." When she wouldn't wake up, he leaned down and kissed her.

She jerked awake.

"I'm sorry...but you were having a nightmare...and I couldn't get you to wake up..."

She just stared at him for a moment, gasping for breath.

"I'm not gonna let anything hurt you, remember?" he asked, pushing the hair from her face.

She turned from him.

He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

"Put me down."

He set her down on the bed and lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Just go back to sleep and let me chase away the bad dreams, alright?"

She looked at him and then closed her eyes with a sniffle.

He gently stroked her hair. "Just relax and go back to sleep. I won't harm you in any way, Annie."

She nodded slowly. "I hate fire," she whispered after a few minutes.

Gently, he stroked her hair without saying a word. If she wanted to continue talking, he would let her. If not, he wouldn't pressure her.

She sighed. "It will be better for you if you don't fall in love with me, Jerry."

"Why?"

"Because I can't have children and you deserve them."

"You can't have children?"

"No...I can't..."

"And you think this is the reason I shouldn't fall in love with you?"

"Yes...I'm worthless Jeremy. I can't dance anymore...I can't give you children...and I'm no longer beautiful...."

"You are beautiful...so incredibly beautiful."

"You've seen the scars...there's no need to lie..."

"Scars are scars are scars. Everyone has them. And don't you dare accuse me of lying. I'm telling you the truth."

She sighed and rolled away from him.

"Think about your parents, Annie...your mother loves your father, scars and all...and he's stuck by her all these years that she's been sick..."

"That's different."

"How?"

She sighed. "It just is."

"I can't accept that as an answer."

She stood up. "I'm going back to the couch."

"Ann..."

"I'm sorry, Jeremy," she whispered, leaving the room.

Jeremy flopped his head back on his pillow and stared up at the dark ceiling. He could hear her softly crying in the other room. "Ann... why won't you let me help you?" he murmured to himself.

-----

Spot anxiously paced the upstairs hallway. Trent had shown up the morning before out of the blue and it was a good thing, because Rae had gone into labor just before noon. It was now nearing dawn the next day and no one had left the room to give him any word. Marty and Jackson waited with him. Marty was worrying the hem of her dress and Jackson kept sighing and looking at his watch. Robert and James had gone to bed as usual with promises that Rae would be fine. Sam and Joey had stayed for a while, but Sam was too antsy to sit still, so he they had gone for a walk.

Trent finally came out of the room, his head down. "Spot...we need to talk..."

Spot nodded slowly and walked over to the door.

"The baby's not coming on its own..." Trent said.

"What does that mean?"

"Rae is fading fast...we have two options..."

"What are they?"

Trent sighed. "We can do nothing and lose them both...or we can operate and try to save them both."

"Well, I would want to save them both, of course."

"We may have to make a choice..."

"Of who to save?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "Rae said..." His voice wavered. "Rae said she wanted the baby saved."

"What do you want?"

"I want both... But I promised Rae we would save the baby first... Besides, she would kill me if I said otherwise, you know?"

Trent sighed and nodded. "You can come in if you'd like..."

Spot nodded and followed him in.

Ginny stood near Rae, bathing her face. Despite her weak state, Rae held Ginny's free hand in a death grip.

Trent nudged Spot. "Go trade places with Ginny. I need her hands."

He nodded and moved forward. "Hi, sweetheart," he said softly, taking her hand from Ginny's.

"Hey," she whispered, weakly.

He squeezed her hand gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She whimpered and closed her eyes.

He held her hand in both of his own and kissed it softly.

"Don't leave me..."

"I won't. I promise," he told her.

-----

Ginny placed the tiny baby girl in Spot's arms. Spot looked down at her and stroked the fine hair on the top of her head.

"Let me see," Rae whispered.

He sat next to her and gave the baby to Rae. She looked at the baby with tears in her eyes. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

She nodded. "So beautiful..."

He smiled a bit. "Just like her mother."

"Take good care of her, Spot..."

He looked at her and took her hand, automatically fighting back tears. "Rae..."

She sighed deeply.

He squeezed her hand. "Don't go..."

"Don't have the energy to keep fighting..."

"Rae..." he said again, as tears started to trickle down his cheeks.

She was crying as well. "I'm so sorry..."

"I love you... so very much."

"I love you too..."

Slowly, she gave the newborn back to Spot. She kissed the baby's head and leaned back weakly.

"What do you want to name her?"

"Any ideas?" she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Ashleigh?"

She nodded.

"All right. Ashleigh it is then."

She didn't answer. He glanced at her. Trent moved to the other side of the bed and picked up her wrist. Spot looked up at Trent fearfully.

"Not yet..." Trent said, shaking his head.

He breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at Rae again.

Marty and Jackson knocked softly on the door.

"Come in."

"The boys are all out in the hall," Jackson said as Marty moved across the room.

"May I?" she asked, reaching for the baby.

Spot nodded.

"What's her name?" Marty asked, holding the baby close.

Spot smiled a bit. "It's Ashleigh."

She placed her hand on Spot's shoulder. "The boys are anxious to hear about Rae..."

He stood and nodded. "I'll let them know." She cast a glance at Rae before following him from the room, baby Ashleigh tucked in her arms. He entered the living room, where the boys were anxiously awaiting the news.

Sam stood. "How are they?"

"For now they are both fine."

"Is Momma gonna be alright?"

"I don't know... Probably not..."

All four boys looked down.

"But keep praying. Miracles can happen."

Trent paused on his way down the stairs and took a deep breath. Everyone looked up at him. "She's gone," he whispered, not looking at them.

Spot stood up. "What? But she was fine just a few minutes ago..."

"I'm sorry..."

"She can't... she was just...she was fine!"

"She was in a coma, Spot..."

"But...." He sank back down onto the couch.

Marty held Ashleigh close and buried her face in Jackson's shirt.

A pair of tears trickled down Spot's cheeks.

The front door opened and Lizzy walked in with Sippi. "Why the long faces?" Sippi asked.

Sam moved over and wrapped his arms around Lizzy. "It's Momma," he said.

Lizzy's face fell. "Did she...?"

"She's gone, Liz," Sam told her through his tears.

"No... not Momma!" She wailed, burying her face in her older brother's shirt and sobbing.


	10. Chapter 10

Jeremy put a record on the victrola and pulled Annie into his arms. "Dance with me."

"I... I can't."

"Oh come now, this isn't that hard, it's just moving your feet a bit."

"Jeremy..."

"Please Annie..."

She looked up at him and then sighed. "Oh... all right."

He held her close as they slowly danced in the middle of the room. Ann rested her head on his shoulder and gave a little sigh. "This isn't so bad is it?" he asked.

"No... I suppose not."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

She closed her eyes and leaned against him. "Why can't all dancing be this easy?"

"I don't know, honey."

She was quite for a long time after that. He gently rubbed his fingers along her back where he knew the scars were. "I miss it..."

"It was your life..."

"It was so much more than just my life..."

"It's who you were, Annie...Everything you did revolved around dancing."

A tear trickled down her cheek.

He gently wiped it away.

"I'm sorry..."

"Shh..." he said, placing his finger on her lips. "I'm here to listen whenever you want to talk..."

She sniffled. "Thank you...

He kissed her forehead and held her close again.

-----

Spot sank onto the couch in the study and buried his face in his hands. "Rae..." he groaned, tears falling freely. "I need you..." The door behind him opened. He sighed and lifted his head, looking over his shoulder. He quickly stood and made his way to the door. "Lizzy..."

"Are you okay, Daddy?"

He slipped his arm around her. "Not really...how are you, princess?"

"I miss Momma..."

"So do I, Liz...so do I..."

"I'm sorry Daddy..."

He led her over to the couch and sat down, holding her close. "It's not your fault, honey."

"I know... but I feel so sad for you too..."

He kissed the top of her head. "She's not sick anymore," he said.

"I know... But it is still sad..."

"I know..." he said, rocking her gently.

She held onto him for a long time.

Marty knocked softly on the door, Ashleigh bundled into her arms. "Someone wants to see you."

He looked up. "Bring her here..."

Marty walked over. He took the baby and held her close, kissing her tiny forehead. Marty smiled faintly.

"Can I hold her?" Lizzy asked softly.

"Of course," Spot said, carefully placing Ashleigh in her arms.

"She's tiny."

"Yes she is."

"Were we this tiny?"

Spot smiled. "Even smaller."

"I can't believe it."

"She looks just like you..."

She laughed a bit. "That's not saying much- I don't even know what I look like."

"You're beautiful...that's all that matters."

She smiled.

-----

Annie sat on the couch reading a book. Jeremy sat on the floor at her feet watching her. Every once in a while he would reach up and tickle her feet. "Jerry...stop that!"

"Why?" A playful grin crossed his lips.

"Because I'm trying to read."

"Is it really that distracting?"

"Yes..."

"Are you always so serious? I don't remember you being that way."

Growling, she tossed her book aside and walked into the kitchen.

He sighed. "Ann... what's the problem?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, opening cabinets and slamming them closed.

"I was just trying to lighten things up! We're going to be here for who knows how long... We'll go mad if we don't have a little fun every now and then."

She kept opening and slamming doors. After a few minutes she turned and sank to the floor in tears.

"Ann?" He squatted next to her and gently stroked her back.

"I want to go home..." she sobbed.

"I know, I know. So do I."

She turned and buried her face in his shirt. He stroked her hair and held her close. "Something is wrong at home...and I'm stuck here..."

"I'm sorry..."

She sniffled.

"I wish I could make it better," he told her truthfully. "You don't want to be sad your entire stay here, do you? I mean, we're stuck her, so we might as well make the best of it, huh?"

She stood and walked to the window. "You don't understand, Jerry."

"Well then, explain it to me. I'll never understand, otherwise."

She sniffled. "The scars..."

"What about them?"

"The company house...burned..."

He sat down, nodding.

She sniffled again. "Everyone got out without getting hurt...except for me...and my partner..."

He nodded.

"I had sprained my ankle the week before...and could barely walk...he came back in to get me..."

Again, he nodded.

"He didn't make it..." She leaned her head against the window. "We were to be married."

Jeremy held out his hand to her. Now he understood why she had been so unenthusiastic to marry him. She slowly moved toward him, crying. He pulled her down next to him and held her close, gently stroking her hair. "I'm sorry, Ann..."

"The pain was so bad...that I wished I had died in the fire too..."

"Well... I'm glad you didn't die," he said softly, kissing the side of her head.

She clung to him crying.

He hugged her close. "I know it hurts. But it helps to talk about it. It bleeds away the poison of the memory. I'm glad you felt you could share this with me."

"I can't have children because of the fire..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." he said softly.

She stood and walked into the living room, curling up on the couch. He followed her and sat on the floor next to the couch and reached over, stroking her hair gently. "I've had nightmares about that fire every night since we got here," she whispered.

"Maybe now that you've talked about it, your nightmares will be less?"

She closed her eyes and shivered.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so cold..."

He sat on the couch and opened his arms for her. She slowly moved into his arms, still shivering. He held her close and wrapped a throw around their shoulders.

She looked up at him. "Is that offer to chase away the bad dreams still good?"

He smiled. "It's good whenever you need it."

"Can I take you up on it tonight?"

"Sure."

She rested her head on his chest again.

"I'll make those bad dreams go away."

She smiled slightly.

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he whispered, kissing her brow. She hugged him tightly. He tilted her face up gently. Ann gave him a questioning look. He gently caressed her cheek.

She smiled a bit. "You're so kind. It's hard to imagine that you're the boy I knew back home."

"I enjoy teasing you...You're so cute when you're mad..."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Well, that part hasn't changed."

He kissed her nose.

She smiled again.

He pulled her into his lap.

"This is some predicament we're in."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean here." Ann gestured around. "That you're a spy, that we have to hide out here. It feels like something you'd see in a Broadway play."

He stood and twirled her around. "Want me to try to dance like good old George Cohen?"

She laughed. "Yes... I'd like to see you try."

"I'd fall flat on my face."

She grinned. "I'd believe that!"

He stole a kiss.

She flushed. "You rogue."

He laughed.

"So show me your fancy footwork, Mr. Cohen."

He continued to twirl around with her in his arms. She laughed softly. After a few minutes he set her down on the couch and dropped down beside her. "I'm tired..."

She smiled. "You wouldn't have lasted in a ballet like The Sleeping Beauty then. Three hours of dancing."

He groaned and dropped his head in her lap, hanging his legs over the side of the couch. Absently, she ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes. "Annie..."

"Hmm??"

"Have you ever considered adopting children?"

"I... You know, I haven't really thought about it."

"We both know the good things that come from adoption...maybe we should give some other children the chance to experience that, too."

She nodded.

He sat up. "It's just something to think about," he said, stealing a kiss and leaving the room before she had a chance to respond.

She touched her lips lightly, glancing in the direction he'd left.

-----

Spot walked out onto the porch where Ginny sat on the swing staring off into the distance. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

Ginny glanced at him and then shook her head. "No, I don't mind."

"I want to thank you for taking such good care of Rae..."

"Me?"

"Yes...you were the main one taking care of her those last few weeks."

She nodded. "You're welcome. I wish I could've done more..."

"There was nothing more you could have done. We both knew that she might die."

"I know... but you can't help feeling like there was something that you must have done wrong and if you had done it right, she would still be alive."

He nodded. "I do feel that way sometimes..." He looked at her. "How are you doing, Ginny? I mean with Andy being gone and all..."

"I'm surviving, most of the time," she said softly resting her hand on her swollen stomach.

"It's hard to lose the one you love."

She nodded.

"I'm here if you want to talk..."

"Thank you..."

He smiled slightly. "I just realized something..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm about to be a grandfather..."

She smiled. "How does that make you feel, Grandpa?"

"Old..." he said with a slight laugh.

She smiled.

-----

Annie was in the bedroom packing the few dresses that she owned. She was finally going home!

Jeremy walked into the room. "Stop packing Annie," he said with a frown.

"What? Why?"

"We can't leave yet...my boss says it's still too dangerous..."

"But I thought...!"

He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "So did I..."

She groaned and plopped onto her bed. "You know... there comes a time when a girl gets really tired of seeing the same house for months..."

"I know how you feel."

She flopped back onto the bed and flung her arms over her face. "Did he say when it would be safe to leave?"

He stretched out next to her. "No...he said he would send word when it was safe...and be prepared to leave with only a couple hours notice..."

"That shouldn't be too hard."

"Come here," he said softly.

She sat up. "Hmm?"

"Just come here," he said, holding his hand out to her.

She moved closer to him uncertainly.

He pulled her down beside him. "I'm really sorry, Annie," he whispered, holding her close.

She sighed. "It's okay. I was looking forward to going home... but I'd rather that we both be alive and safe right now."

He kissed the side of her head. "I'll make it up to you some how."

She smiled. "It's okay. I'll get over it."

He pulled her close and gently kissed her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "It's dark out...I think it would be safe to take a walk down to the river if you want."

She smiled. "That would be nice."

He stood and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you."

And hand in hand they headed outside. Once at the river, he leaned against a tree watching her. She went over to the river, sat on the bank, and, pulling off her shoes, dipped her feet into the running water. Jeremy smiled as he watched her. He loved her, the crazy girl.

"It's so cold!" she squeaked, but stuck her feet in again. It was cold, but nice at the same time.

He wasn't sure when he had fallen in love with her, but he knew that he was most definitely in love.

She turned and motioned for him to come over. "Join me, Jeremy. It's , and my toes are numb, but nice."

Smiling he walked toward her, taking his shoes and socks off.

He sat down and, like her, stuck his feet in the water. "Cripes, it's freezing!" She giggled. He took her hand and held it in his lap as they sat by the river and looked up at the sky. He gently tugged her close.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "It's a nice night." He kissed the top of her head. "I've been to England once, when we were touring a performance. It wasn't as nice though- it was pouring the entire time we were here," she said.

"Annie..."

"Don't call me Annie." But she glanced over at him. "What??"

"Have you given anymore thought to what I said the other night about adoption..."

"A little...how come?"

"Just wondering," he said, caressing her cheek.

She smiled. "What about you? Are you wanting to adopt?"

"I want to raise a family with you, Annie Saint..."

She blinked. "You do?"

"Well yes, why did you think I married you?"

"To get me out of Russia?"

"I love you, Annie," he whispered, kissing her gently.

"You do?"

He rested his forehead on hers. "I didn't realize it until tonight...but yes, I love you, Ann..."

She blushed. "I love you too..."

He pulled her close and kissed her again.

She hugged him tightly. "Perhaps we should go back inside. We don't want to get caught out here unawares..."

He kissed her forehead and stood, helping her to her feet. They headed back to the little house hand in hand. Jeremy stopped and slid his arm around her. "Stay here..." he told her, "...something's on the doorstep..."

She tensed up but nodded. "Be careful..."

He gave her a quick kiss and crept toward the door.

But whoever was on the doorstep wasn't being quiet about their intrusion. In fact, one of the noises sounded an awful lot like... "Crying?" He crept closer. He stopped. here!"

"What is it?" She peered out from behind the tree.

"It's a couple of...babies..."

"Babies? What are babies doing all the way up here?" she wondered aloud as she approached him.

"Help me get them inside," he said, picking up a small child, about two or three years old.

Ann nodded and scooped up a baby bundled up tightly in smooth blankets.

The child in Jeremy's arm started murmuring something.

"She's not speaking English," Annie said, startled.

"It's French," Jeremy replied.

He crouched and replied in very basic French.

"Pepere," she said, snuggling into his arms.

"It seems she thinks I am her father," Jeremy said.

"Oh dear..."

"I wonder who's they are... Did either of them have a note?"

"I didn't see one..."

"I wonder what sort of parent could just leave their child..."

"Some don't leave them by choice," Ann said, sitting on the couch, cradling the baby in her arms.

"Well... I hope not."

"What are we gonna do?" she asked, looking up at him.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. They look like normal kids... But... they could be bugged," he said in a low voice. "I mean... how many people know there is a house out here?"

"Now that may be carrying this whole spy thing a little too far, Jerry."

"I've seen enough to not put it past the spies you know."

She sighed. "They're just little babies."

"I'm not saying the babies are spies. But they could've been left behind by them."

"We can worry about that later. They both look tired and hungry and this little one has a wet diaper..."

He nodded. "All right. But check their clothing when you can, okay?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. Standing, she carried the baby into the bathroom to find a towel to use as another diaper. "Let's get you changed," she murmured.

Jeremy looked down at the little girl still cuddled in his arms. "What is your name?" he asked her in French.

"'Lette!"

"Colette?"

"Oui!" she said with a nod. "affam"

"You want something to eat?"

She nodded.

He carried her into the kitchen and placed her in one of the chairs.

"Le fromage?"

He smiled and pulled some cheese from the fridge. He knelt in front of her. "Cheese," he said, holding it out to her.

"Chee."

"Close enough," he said, placing the piece of cheese in her hand.

"Merci!" And she bit into the cheese.

"How in the world are we supposed to feed this one?" Ann said, walking into the kitchen with the baby in her arms.

He shook his head. "I don't know..."

"She can't be more than three months old...I wonder..."

"You wonder what??"

"One of the girls in the company found some kittens one day...she fed the by soaking the corner of a cloth in milk and letting them suck on it..."

"You think that might work?"

"It's worth a shot..."

He nodded. "Then we should try it."

"Can you get me some milk?"

He nodded and headed into the kitchen. Colette clung to his pant leg.

Ann smiled. "I think you found a friend..."

He laughed. "I think so too."

Ann grabbed a clean cloth from the cabinet. Moments later, Jeremy returned with a cup of milk. She sat in the chair and carefully dipped one corner of the cloth in the milk.

"Do you need any help?" he asked her.

"We'll see," she said, placing the cloth against the baby's lips.

She smiled when the infant began to suck on the rag. "Well, this seems to work for now."

Jeremy looked down at Colette, who was still clinging to his leg. "Quel est le nom du bébé?" he asked.

"Bebe Aimee," the little girl said.

Ann smiled as she dipped the rag in the milk again. "It's pretty."

Colette padded over to Ann and peered at her little sister.

-----

Jeremy placed the sleeping Colette on the couch and tucked a quilt around her. He turned to watch Ann as she gently rocked Aimee. He smiled and went over to her.

"What's going to happen to them, Jerry?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I don't know..."

She sighed and looked down at the baby in her arms.

"You want to keep them?"

"Could we, Jerry?"

"Well... we have to see what we can find out about their parents... If we can't find anything, or if we know they've been given to us on purpose, then we can keep them."

She nodded.

"Come on Annie...put her down and let's go to bed."

She frowned a bit but finally nodded. She placed Aimee back in her basket with a sigh. She didn't want to put her down.

Jeremy took her hand and smiled. "You'll see them in the morning.

"But what if they wake up..."

"We'll hear them, Annie..."

"You think...?"

"I know."

She sighed and looked back at Aimee.

He gently tugged her hand. "Come on, sweetheart." Casting one last glance at the two children, she followed him. "Annie?" he asked a few minutes later as they lay in the bed.

"Hmm?"

"Did you really mean it earlier when you said you loved me?"

She rolled onto her side and looked at him. "Yes... why?"

He reached over and brushed the hair from her face. "Just making sure you didn't say it, just because I said it..."

"Of course not. I'm not that shallow."

He leaned over and stole a kiss. She smiled at him. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Who would've guessed, eh?"

"I always knew you were the girl for me, Annie."

She smiled. "This is news to me."

"You wouldn't give me the time of day before..."

"Because you always picked on me."

"Because you are so cute when you're mad." She blushed. He chuckled and stole another kiss.

"You're awful." But she smiled when she said it.

He pouted playfully.

She laughed a little.

He flipped her on her back and pinned her down. "You're gonna pay for that woman..."

She squeaked and laughed a bit. "Is that so?"

He started poking her in the ribs. "Ticklish?"

"No." But she giggled and squirmed a bit.

"Oh?" he smirked, continuing to poke her ribs.

"Of course not!"

He leaned down close to her. "I love you, Annie Saint," he said, kissing her.

She smiled. "I love you more."

"I don't believe it..."

"Well you better."

"Make me believe it, Annie..."

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me," he told her.

"Kiss you?"

"Kiss me."

"But Jerry..."

"Just kiss me, Annie..."

She stared at him a moment before giving him a quick kiss.

"Was that so hard?"

She sighed and shook her head slightly.

"What's wrong?"

She rolled out of the bed. "I'm going to check on the girls."

"Ann..."

She ignored him and rushed into the living room. He climbed out of bed and followed her. She was kneeling over Aimee's basket, her hair covering her face.

"Ann... tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not sure I'm ready..."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I know you want a real marriage...one that's not in name only..." she whispered.

"Ann..." he sighed. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

Tears filled her eyes and she looked down. "I'm the one who's sorry, Jerry..."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I'm not ready. I do love you...I just can't...not tonight..."

"Ann, I'm not asking you for anything. Well, I asked for a kiss, but that was it. But..." He nodded. "I'll sleep out here if you'd rather."

"You promised to chase away the bad dreams," she whispered so softly he almost didn't hear her.

He took her hands. "Yes, I did. But I get the feeling you think I'll just create more bad dreams..."

She sighed and shook her head.

"Then what do you want from me?"

She closed her eyes. "I don't know..."

He sat down and watched her for a while.

After several moments she looked up at him. "Will you chase away the dreams like you have for the past two weeks?"

"I'll do anything that you want me to."

She bit her lip and stared at him for a moment, before leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. "Thank you, Jerry, for being so wonderful."

He shook his head. "I'm not wonderful. Just trying to help."

She smiled at him slightly and stood, heading back into the bedroom.

Jeremy kissed the two little girls goodnight and followed Ann with a sleepy yawn.


	11. Chapter 11

Marty sat in the rocking chair in the early morning hours feeding Faith and watching Jackson sleep. As she watched him, she thought about their marriage. She felt guilty for the way she had convinced him to marry her. She hadn't loved him at the time, but she used him to get back at Andy.

Did he know that? She wondered. If he did, he was good enough not to say anything. He was a good man. Too good for her. She sighed. He was so wonderful to her. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought he had been courting her the last few weeks, always bringing her flowers or doing some little special thing for her.

Why was he so good to her? She couldn't understand this. Then it hit her. He loved her. He told her so at least once a day. She watched him for a long time.

She burped Faith and looked down at her daughter. Faith smiled up at her and cooed. She was such a beautiful baby.

Marty kissed her forehead. "I think I may be falling in love with your Daddy," she whispered. The infant gurgled. "Time for you to go back to sleep, little one," she said, standing and carrying Faith over to her crib. She tucked the girl snuggly in her crib.

When she crawled back in the bed, Jackson rolled over and wrapped his arms around her. "Did you mean what you told her?" he asked softly.

"What?"

"About falling in love with me..."

She blushed a bit. "Yes..."

He gently caressed her cheek. "I love you so much, Marty..." She blushed again. He kissed her forehead and held her close. She slipped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I have a confession to make," he said.

"What?"

"I knew you didn't marry me because you loved me..."

She blushed. "Then why did you agree to marry me?"

"Because I loved you...and wanted to marry you..."

"Even though you knew all that? You're crazier than I thought." But she smiled.

He stole a kiss.

She rested her forehead on his. "But... that's changed."

"What's changed, darling?"

"I've fallen in love with you, of course."

"Have you really?"

"Yes..."

He pulled her to him and kissed her soundly.

She cuddled with him. "I'm sorry."

"Shh...there's nothing to be sorry for..."

"Yes there is. I wasn't a good wife."

"None of that matters anymore, love."

"I'm still sorry..."

"Shh..." he said, placing his finger over her lips.

She sniffled faintly.

"It's all forgiven...so there's no need to bring it up again..."

"Thank you."

-----

When Ann woke up from a nap she heard soft giggles coming from the other room. She slowly crawled from the bed and walked into the other room. Jeremy was on the floor with Aimee propped up against his knees, making faces at the baby while Colette giggled. Ann leaned against the door, smiling softly.

Colette stood and toddled over to Ann, pulling on her pants. "Venez la maman"

Ann followed the little girl. Colette plopped back down next to Jeremy and looked up at Ann. Ann smiled and sat next to Jeremy. "She called me mama."

He grinned at her. "I like that way it sounds..."

She bit her lip shyly. "Me too."

He handed Aimee to her and pulled Colette into his lap, tickling her.

"You're good with children," she told him with a smile.

"You're not bad yourself."

She laughed.

There was a knock at the door. They both looked up. Jeremy set Colette on the floor and motioned Ann to take both girls into the bedroom and be quiet. She took the girl's hand and, carrying Aimee, she headed into the bedroom. She sat on the floor, holding both girls close. Several minutes later Jeremy walked into the room. "We have to leave...now..."

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"It's getting too dangerous to stay...but they think they can sneak us out...only there is one small problem..."

"What is it?"

"We can take Aimee...but we can't take Colette...it would be too easy for her to blow the cover they've created for us."

"What do you mean?"

"She only speaks French..."

"I know a little French from ballet. Our instructors spoke only French. And you know some too. I will not leave her behind!"

He knelt down next to her. "I spoke to my contact. He and his wife will keep Colette. I have to come back after I get you home...and I promise you that I will bring her back with me..."

"Jeremy...."

"It's going to be tricky enough as it is trying to sneak past the men that are after me. According to the cover that my boss came up with, you'll have to only speak Russian...we can't have you speaking Russian and Colette speaking French." He brushed the hair from her face. "I hate the idea as much as you do, sweetheart...but it's got to be done..."

"Why do I have to speak Russian?" She frowned. "Jeremy... I don't understand."

"We'll be going as an injured Army man and his Russian war bride..."

She sank down onto the edge of the bed and rubbed her forehead.

"It's the only way, Annie. But I promise you this, I will not return to you, until I can bring Colette with me."

"How long will we have to be separated? Do you know?"

"Hopefully it will only be until the end of the war."

"But... we don't even know when that will be!"

"I know," he said, caressing her cheek.

She frowned deeply.

He pulled her head down and kissed her gently. "We have to hurry, Annie..."

She nodded. "Right. I'm sorry. I've wasted valuable time."

-----

Ann held Aimee and watched as some of Jeremy's co-workers tightly bound Jeremy's crippled hand against his chest. Once they were finished, they helped him into a shirt with the sleeve pinned up. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought that he had actually lost his arm. "Does that hurt?" she asked him. "Having it bound up like that, I mean."

"It's a little uncomfortable," he said. "But I'll get used to it."

"How long will you need it like that?"

"Until we reach Pleasant Valley."

"That will be quite some time!"

He shrugged. "We do what we have to."

"I suppose so."

"It's time to tell Colette goodbye now..."

She frowned. He held his hand out to her. She took it slowly. He helped her to her feet and held her close for a moment.

"I'm going to miss her so much."

"So will I, love...so will I."

He led her from the room.

Colette was playing on the floor with two little girls about her age. She smiled up at them. "Pepere! Maman!"

Jeremy smiled and scooped up the little girl. "Bonjour, ma petite."

She looked at the empty sleeve and frowned. "mal de pépère?" (Poppa hurt?)

"Non." He kissed her forehead and explained the situation to them.

Tears fell down her cheeks. "le pépère et le maman vont?" (Poppa and Momma go?)

"Oui. Je suis desole, ma petite." (Yes, I'm sorry little one.)

Ann could take it no longer. She placed Aimee in her basket and took Colette from Jeremy, holding the little girl close, her tears wetting Colette's hair.

Jeremy rested a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Ann..."

Ann kissed Colette and placed her back on the floor. She picked up Aimee's basket and rushed from the house, tears falling silently down her cheeks. Jeremy gave Colette a strong hug and then ran after Ann.

When they were on the train on the way to London, she leaned against him. "I don't want to ever do anything like that again, Jerry..."

He rubbed her arm. "Hopefully we won't have to.

She looked up at him. "Are you positive that you'll be able to bring her home later?"

He nodded. "Promise."

She looked down at Aimee, who was sleeping in her arms and sighed.

"I'm sorry we had to do this Ann..."

"It had to be done." She took a deep breath and quickly changed the subject. "Aimee looks like you," she said in Russian.

He laughed a bit.

"She does," she said, still in Russian. "Dark hair...dark eyes..."

"That is good then."

"That looks pretty real," she whispered, touching the empty sleeve.

He smiled. "We are good at what we do," he said whispered.

She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Do we have to keep this up all the way to Pleasant Valley?"

He nodded, watching her. She sighed faintly. "I'm doing this to protect you, love...and our girls..."

"I know."

-----

Jeremy stepped from the train in Pleasant Valley and reached his hand up to help Annie down. She held Aimee in her other arm and looked around. It had been so long since she had been home. She had expected to see a lot of change... And there was. Fewer people bustled around the little town.

"All of the young men are off fighting. And the unmarried young women rushed off to the city to work in the factories." Jeremy said as if reading her thoughts

"It's awful...." she murmured.

"I know...feel up to walking? Or do you want to ride?"

"Let's walk..."

He nodded and rested his hand on her back. "I can't wait to be able to use my other arm again."

She smiled a bit. "I'll bet. Did you want to untie it now?"

"It can wait until I get you home, love."

"Are... you sure?"

"I'm sure. Would you like me to carry Aimee?"

"That's okay. I've got her."

They walked the rest of the way to the house in silence. Marty and a very pregnant Ginny were outside hanging diapers on the line.

"Oh my gosh..." Ann gasped.

"I had no idea about that," Jeremy said with a slight laugh.

"Neither did I, oh wow... Ginny looks ready to pop!"

Ginny turned just then. "ANNIE!"

Ann grinned. "Hey!"

Jeremy took Aimee and nudged Ann. "Go to her."

Ann rushed over to her best friend. "Look at you!" she squeaked, taking Ginny's hands.

Ginny sighed. "A wedding present from your brother..."

"Andy!? You married him? Where is he??"

Ginny took a deep breath. "He was killed Annie..."

"W...what?"

"A...about five months ago..."

"He was killed? But... no! No, he can't be!"

Ginny held her friend close as they both cried. Jeremy frowned a bit and walked over to them.

Marty looked at him. "You...and Annie?!"

"Huh?"

"You two are married and have a child? Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Well... it's sort of... complicated," Ann said through a sniffle.

Spot joined them. "I thought it was you, sweetheart."

"Daddy!" She flung her arms around him.

"It's so good to have you home, sweetie," he said, holding her close.

She kissed his cheek. "Is Momma inside?" she asked. She didn't wait for an answer before running into the house.

"Ann!" Spot called after her.

Jeremy looked at them. "What happened?" he asked.

Spot closed his eyes. "Rae's gone..."

Jeremy shoved Aimee into Spot's arms and rushed after Ann. "Ann!" he called. He found her standing in the doorway to the room that had always belonged to Spot and Rae. "Where is she?" she whispered.

"She's... gone, Ann," he said softly.

She looked at him. "Gone? Gone where?"

"She's dead..."

She looked at him, blinking. "Not Momma...no...not Momma too..."

"Ann..." She buried her face in his shirt and sobbed. He stroked her back soothingly.

There was a soft padding in the hallway. "Who's there?" Lizzy asked, running her fingers along the wall as she slowly moved toward them.

"Jeremy and Ann," he said.

"Did you two just get here?" she asked, reaching out for them.

"Yes we did." He held out his hand to her.

She found his fingers. "I need some help Jerry..."

"What is it?"

"Ashleigh's crying and I couldn't get her to stop...I think her diaper is wet..."

"Ashleigh?" Ann and Jeremy asked simultaneously.

"You mean you don't know?!"

"No..."

Lizzy sighed. "Momma had a baby...the same day she died...about two months ago..."

"Can I see her?" Ann asked.

"She's upstairs...just follow the crying," Lizzy said.

They headed up the stairs and down the hall heard a baby's crying. Jeremy looked down at Lizzy's puzzled expression. "What's wrong, pixie?"

"Why is your left sleeve empty?" she asked.

He laughed a bit. "How did you know?"

"When you hugged me, you only put one arm around me...and the other sleeve felt empty..."

"Well, you see...it was a trick. My arm is just tied up right now."

"A trick?"

"Yes... We had to pretend that I was injured in the war so I could bring Ann home."

"Oh...well I'm glad she's finally home..."

He nodded. "Me too."

They stood in the doorway and watched as Ann crossed the room and knelt next to the cradle at the foot of the bed. "There there, little one.." She scooped Ashleigh into her arms. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Spot walked up the stairs, still holding Aimee. "We have to talk, young man..."

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"What's this about you and my daughter being married and having a child. You were in my office a year ago and you didn't say anything about this..."

"Having a child?" Jeremy blinked and glanced at Aimee. "Oh! No no! You've got it all wrong.. well... partly wrong anyway. Ann and I got married right before we got stopped in England- we had to so she could leave Russia. And Aimee is not ours."

"You better explain a little better..."

"Well... Ann was stuck in Russia. Her dance school burned down and, along with it, her papers to leave the country. I happened to find her. You guys needed her home. Problem was, the only way to get her home was to marry her, so we agreed that this was the best plan that we could come up with, so we did. We got held up in England, and little Aimee here," he pointed to the girl, "and her sister were left on our doorstep."

Spot nodded. "And your arm?"

Ann walked back over to them. "I'm sorry, Jerry...we forgot all about your arm..."

He laughed a bit. "It's okay, I sort of forgot myself. It's been up there for so long... It'll probably take a few days to get the kinks worked out so it can move again."

She placed Ashleigh in the crib and turned back to him. "Let me help you," she said, helping him with the buttons on his shirt.

Spot lifted a brow.

Jeremy looked up at him. "There's nothing wrong with my arm...we just had to hide my hand for a while," he explained as Ann helped him slip the shirt off.

Carefully, Ann began to unwrap the bandage. "His arm looks awful, doesn't it?"

"I really thought he had lost it...and so did Ginny and Marty..." Spot said.

"That was the point- well, not to fool you guys, but any potential enemies," Jeremy explained.

"Be careful..." Ann said, removing the last of the bandages that had held his arm in place.

Wincing, he slowly extended his arm. "I didn't think it'd hurt this much..."

"Don't move it too much..." she cautioned. "Probably best to start slow..."

He nodded. "You're right."

Ann turned to Spot. "We left our bags at the I use one of Ashleigh's diapers for Aimee...She's probably soaked clean through by now..."

He nodded. "Go right ahead."

She took Aimee from him and walked over to the dresser where she had found Ashleigh's diapers a few minutes before. Spot came up next to her to change Ashleigh. "I just changed her. She was fussy," Annie said.

"Oh... okay." He nodded and smiled. "Well, thank you Annie."

She smiled at him sadly. "She looks like Momma..."

"Just like her," he agreed.

"I can't believe she's gone."

"I can't either," he admitted.

"Was she very sick?"

"Yes. I'm... I'm glad she's not suffering anymore. But I miss her so much..."

Ann fastened the pin in Aimee's diaper and turned to hug her father. "I wish I could've come home sooner..." she said softly.

"You got home as soon as you could, Annie."

"Still..."

He kissed her forehead. "Why don't you and Jeremy take this room. I'll move up to the third floor with the boys."

"Are you sure? Jeremy isn't going to be here for very long."

"I'm sure."

"All right... If you're really certain."

"Positive. You two look exhausted. Get some rest and I'll send the boys for your bags as soon as they get home from school. And I'll get Chris to get started on another cradle..."

She nodded slowly. "Thank you."

He kissed her forehead again. "As glad as I am to have you home, I don't want to see you again until time for dinner," he said, picking up Ashleigh. "Jeremy...make sure she gets some rest."

He smiled a bit. "Sir, yes sir."

Spot grinned and left the room with his youngest daughter.

Jeremy gestured to the bed. "You heard your father. You have to sleep until dinner!"

"Are you gonna stay with me?"

"If you want me to."

"Please..."

He nodded and slipped his arms around her. Aimee kicked her legs and waved her arms, fussing.

"Looks like she wants to join us."

He laughed. "Go lay down...I'll bring her over."

"All right." She climbed onto the bed and held her arms out for the baby.

He handed Aimee to her and lay down next to them, playing with Aimee's feet. Aimee giggled.

Ann smiled up at Jeremy. "I'm glad they were left with us," she said. "And they weren't dangerous at all."

He stole a kiss. "Alright, I'll admit that I was wrong..."

She smiled. "Yes you were."

"Do I need to kiss that look off your face?"

She laughed a bit. "You can try."

"Come here you," he said, leaning over Aimee and kissing Annie. She giggled. He caressed her cheek. "You're supposed to be resting..."

"Well, you're not helping," she said with a smile.

He looked down at Aimee who had fallen asleep. "She has the right idea."

"All right. I get the hint."

He kissed her forehead. She smiled and slid beneath the blankets.

-----

"Do you really have to leave tomorrow?" Ann asked, sitting on the bed and watching Jeremy pack.

"Yes."

She sighed deeply and bit her lip.

"I know you don't want me to go... and... I'm sorry. I really am."

"It's not fair..."

"I know..." He leaned over and kissed her softly. "I'll be back before you know it."

She wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I don't want you to go..."

He stroked her hair. "I know sweetheart."

"I won't be able to survive if something were to happen to you..."

"Nothing will happen... I promise. I will come back to you."

She pulled his head down and kissed him.

"I'll write you as often as I can," he told her.

"Will it be safe to do that?"

He nodded. "I can't write too often... but I promise I will write." Tears started falling freely down her cheeks. "Don't cry Annie," he said softly, brushing the tears away.

"I can't help it..."

He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back before you know it." She clung to him. He held her close, stroking her hair.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too."

She leaned up on her toes and kissed him again.

"I wish I didn't have to leave."

"Promise me that you'll be careful," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

"I promise."

"When will you be leaving?"

"Before you wake up in the morning."

"So soon?"

"I'm afraid so, love." She shook her head and held on tighter. He kissed the top of her head. "It's late...and we both need some sleep."

"Sleep just makes tomorrow come faster..."

He pulled her close and kissed her soundly.


	12. Chapter 12 THE END!

Jackson paced back and forth slowly on his crutches. This was just as bad as when Marty was having a baby! Now it was his sister!

"She'll be fine," Spot assured him, rocking Ashleigh.

"These women are going to drive me into an early grave, with all this baby-having."

Spot laughed softly.

"I can't take this!"

Sam walked in and dropped onto the couch. "How are you doing, _Grandpa_?" he asked, smirking at his father.

Spot smiled. "Better than him." He pointed to Jackson.

Jackson turned to look at them. "What if she has twins? I mean, she and I are twins...and Andy and Ann..."

"Oh gosh... Twins everywhere..."

A few minutes later Ann came into the room with a smile on her face.

"What's the verdict?" Spot asked.

"Boys."

"Boys... as in more than one?"

She smiled and nodded. "Twins," she said with a laugh.

"Oh wow..."

"All three are perfectly fine."

"That's good to hear."

"Any names yet for my grandsons?" Spot asked.

"She chose Andy and Drew"

Spot nodded. "Good names."

"She thought so."

He stood and handed Ashleigh to Sam. "Is she up to visitors?"

Ann nodded. "Just one though...she's really tired."

Spot nodded. "All right. I won't keep her long." She walked back upstairs with him. "I'll bet she's glad that this is over with," Spot said with a smile.

"She is...she's also sad that Andy can't be here to see his sons..."

"Oh, I know...."

"It's not fair, Daddy..."

"I know it's not. If I could change it, I would."

She sighed. "Come on in. Ginny wants to show off her boys to you."

Spot entered the room. "I hear you have some grandchildren to show me?"

Ginny smiled softly. "Come see..."

He crossed the room and sat next to her.

"I had a feeling it was going to be a boy...so I was gonna name him Andrew Jr..." She sighed. "I never expected twins..."

"We have a lot of sets in this house. You and Jackson, now your children, Ann and Andy, the triplets... it's ... crazy!"

She smiled. "Trent told me that they tend to run in the family...I didn't believe him..."

"Well, now I reckon you do, eh?" he said with a smile.

"What do you think of your grandsons?"

"They're quite handsome," he said.

"Thank you, _Grandpa_."

He laughed. "I don't mind being called grandpa."

She smiled.

Noelle walked into the room. "Alright Spot...the little momma needs her rest..."

"Right. Call for one of us if you need anything," Spot told her.

"I will...now scoot."

-----

Ginny paused in hanging clean, wet diapers on the line to cover a yawn. She hadn't been sleeping well because of the twins, and with five babies in the house there was always something that needed to be done, usually washing diapers. She frowned when she saw a figure slowly moving up the driveway toward the house. They never got visitors. She looked over her shoulder and called for Spot, who was setting out the cart horses to graze.

He walked over, watching the person walking toward the house. They were still too far away to make out who it was. "That's odd... I didn't think we'd be getting any visitors today..."

Ginny dropped the diaper and raised her hands to her face with a gasp. There was something very familiar about the man coming toward them.

"Do you know who it is?" Spot asked.

"It's Andy!" she said, running across the yard.

"What? Andy?"

"ANDY!" she yelled, running to him with tears blurring her vision.

"GINNY!" He caught her and held her tight in his arms.

"They told me you were dead..." she sobbed, clinging to him.

"Missing, more like it," he said, burying his face in her hair. "I missed you so much..."

"I missed you too," she said, looking up at him.

He was just about to kiss her, when the whole family surrounded them and in the shuffle Ginny got pushed from his side. Biting her lip, she slowly walked back into the house and up to her room to check on the twins. Andy greeted everyone, but early on saw Ginny leave. He managed to worm his way out of the small crowd and he headed up to the house.

Ginny knelt on the floor near the cradle and brushed a kiss on each little forehead, before standing and walking over to the window, watching the crowd in the yard. There was a tap on the door. She turned toward the door.

Andy poked his head in the room. "Can I come in?"

"Of course...it's your room..."

"Ginny... are you mad... what in the world?" He noticed the cradle.

She moved over to the cradle and knelt beside it again. "Come meet your sons..."

"My... mine??" He looked surprised. Then he smiled a bit. "Look, there's two of them! What a coincidence."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Ginny...."

She buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

"Shhh...." He rubbed her back gently.

She clung to him.

"It's okay."

"I was so scared, Andy..."

"I know... I'm so sorry I worried you..."

One of the babies began to fuss. She sniffled and glanced over her shoulder. "He needs a diaper change."

He kissed her forehead. She stood and picked up Drew, laying him on the bed. "What did you name them?" Andy asked, looking at the other baby.

She smiled a bit. "Andy and Drew."

"You named them after me?"

"Yes."

He walked over to where she was changing Drew's diaper. "Why?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know what to say..." he said.

"Does that upset you?"

He shook his head. "Would you hurry up with that...I want to kiss you!"

She laughed a bit. She finished changing Drew's diaper and put him back in his cradle, before turning to face Andy.

He stepped over to her and gently caressed her cheek. "You're so beautiful..." She flushed. He rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, Virginia Wayne Conlon..."

"I love you Andrew... I missed you so, so much..."

"Not nearly as much as I missed you, Gin." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

She rested her head against his chest. "Are you upset about my having the boys? You haven't really said..."

He laughed. "Of course not. Though I am surprised."

She looked up at him. "Your mother..."

He kissed her forehead. "Sippi told me...he told me about Annie and Jeremy too...but he didn't tell me that I was a father..."

"Well, I imagine he had a lot on his mind already with all that and then you coming home."

He kissed her again. "May I hold our sons?"

"Of course you can."

"How old are they?" he asked.

"Two months."

"Whoa... that old?"

She nodded and picked up Drew. "I was terrified at the thought of raising them without you, Andy."

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore. I'm back and nothing can take me away again."

"I'm glad..."

He smiled when she handed Drew to him. "Hey buddy..." Drew yawned. "He doesn't seem so interested in me," he said with a chuckle.

She giggled and took Drew from him. "This little guy should be getting hungry soon.

"What about little Andy?" He leaned over the cradle and peered at the sleeping baby.

"He'll be hungry in about an hour...They usually take turns...usually..." He laughed a bit. She walked over to the bed and sat on it, with one foot tucked beneath her. She looked up at him and smiled. "I had a dream that you would come back."

He walked over and sat next to her.

"Where were you all this time?"

"In a hospital...I lost my memory, Ginny."

"You what?" she gasped.

"I can't remember what happened...I just woke up in a hospital and had no idea who I was...and my identification had been lost..."

"What happened then?"

"It came back in bits in pieces...the first thing I remembered was you...although I had no idea who this girl I kept thinking about was..."

She laughed a bit.

He leaned over and stole a kiss. "The next thing that I remembered was our 'honeymoon'."

"Mm, not one of our fonder memories."

"It wasn't that bad..." he said, smirking at her mischievously.

She flushed and elbowed him.

He grinned. "How long do you think I can hide in here before someone comes looking for me?"

There was a tap on the door. "Mm, not very long," she said with a small laugh.

"Who is it?" he yelled.

"It's your twin sister you twit!" Ann shouted back with a grin.

He rolled his eyes. "Come in!"

She opened the door and ran to him, flinging her arms around him. "I'm sorry I'm interrupting, but I just had to see you! I can't believe you're alive!"

He held her back at arms' length. "And what is this I hear about you being married to '_that annoying pest_'?"

She jabbed him. "He's not so annoying anymore."

He grinned, unable to resist teasing her. "Could it be that my twin sister has finally fallen in love with Jeremy Saint?"

"Well, it took some time," she admitted.

"And I hear something about a baby too..."

"Adopted...and we'll be bringing her sister to the states after the war..."

"Well, you'll have your hands full," he said with a smile.

"So will you!"

He laughed. "I guess I will..."

She stood up. "Well, I'll leave you two alone now."

He walked with her to the door. "Tell everyone that I do want to see them...but I would like to spend time with my wife and sons first..."

Ann laughed a bit. "Yes, I will. Behave." And she left.

Ginny smiled. Andy sat down and wrapped his arms around her. Drew protested in her arms. He laughed and tickled the infant's stomach. Drew cooed.

"He knows his daddy," she said with a smile.

"I should hope so..." He looked at her. "You did good, Gin."

"Well, they're you're children too."

He kissed her. She returned the kiss and then cuddled up against him with a contented sigh. "I'm never going to leave you again, sweetheart."

"I won't let you, either," she added with a smile.

-----

Marty lay in the dark and bit her lip. She wanted to tell him, but she wanted to be sure first...besides, they hadn't really talked about more children.

A hand reached hers. "Are you still awake?

She sighed. "Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"We never talked about having children..."

"No," he agreed. "We didn't."

"We have Faith...and I wouldn't trade her for anything...but I don't even know if you want more...or how many more you want..."

"Why do you ask now?" he asked curiously.

"Because I want to know...I need to know, Jackson..."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I want children. Lots. Not an outrageous amount, but I won't balk at five or six."

She was silent for a long time. "Jackson..."

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm pregnant..."

"You do??"

She nodded.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Is that what you were fussing about all night?"

"I wasn't fussing..."

He smiled. "Tossing and turning and sighing sounds like fussing to me."

She elbowed him. "You're so mean to me..."

"Am not."

She rolled onto her side. "Yes you are."

He pulled her close. "Why do you say that?"

"You're picking on me..."

He buried his nose in her hair. "Oh, I'm only doing it out of love."

She sniffled. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She snuggled up against him. "Do you want another one now?"

"The more the merrier, I always say."

"That's not an answer Jackson Wayne."

"Yes it is."

"Not a very good one..."

"It's a brilliant one."

"You take delight in aggravating me...don't you..."

"No. Why do you say that?"

"You won't give me a straight answer..."

"Fine... Yes. I want more children." He smiled. "Happy now?

"Yes."

He smiled. "What about you?"

"Yes...I do..."

"Is that hesitation I hear?"

"Maybe a little."

"How come?"

"Faith is still so little..."

"Well, if you are pregnant, you still have... well, a good long while to go. Faith will be a year and a half, you know. That's not so young anymore."

"I was kinda hoping we'd have some time with just her, ya know?"

"That's true..."

"She's crawling all over the place..."

"Well, if you're pregnant, you're pregnant though..."

"I know..."

He hugged her. She snuggled into his arms. "I love you Marty."

"I love you too, Jackson."

He kissed her forehead. "Now, do you think you can go to sleep?

She nodded. "I think so."

"You better," he said with a smile. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Sleep sweet."

-----

"So tell me about you and Jerry," Andy said, as he and Ann walked back from town.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Last time I saw him, he was headed to Russia for a few days of leave...said he wanted to get some pictures..."

"Well, that might have been the reason he was heading out there, but he found me."

"How did he convince you to marry him? You never could stand to be in the same room with him."

She smiled. "My dance school burned down. My papers with it. I couldn't leave Russia. But he managed to find out...that I could. If I left as a war bride."

He looked at her confused. "A war bride? But he's just a photographer!"

"Not exactly..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... he...is a spy. He took on many roles."

"Jeremy Saint? A spy?!"

She nodded. "I didn't believe it at first either."

"So he married you, brought you home and then left you again?"

"Well... not quite like that."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, we had to hide out in England for a while. Some men wanted to kill him. And we ended up falling in love there. Then Aimee and Colette were left on our doorstep... Then we came home. And he has to finish working, so he had to go back."

"And you're happy?"

"I'd be happier if he was home safe... but yes." She tilted her head. "Why?"

He put his arm around her shoulder. "You're my twin sister Annie...I want you to be happy."

She smiled a bit. "I am."

He kissed the side of her head. "Good. Now tell me about this Colette..."

"She's Aimee's older sister... about two, and the sweetest child... She can only speak French though, so far."

"Why didn't you bring her with you?"

"Because the story we had to leave under was that I was his Russian bride... And she would've blown our cover, since she spoke French."

He nodded. "Was it hard to leave her?"

"Very... You can't imagine how hard it was..."

He hugged her.

"I'm glad to have you back, Andy. And I know Ginny is too."

"It's so good to be back."

"I know."

He sighed. "It's hard to believe that Ma's gone..."

She nodded and sniffled a bit. "Ashleigh is adorable..."

He smiled. "She is."

"She looks so much like Lizzy..."

She nodded. "She's going to grow up even more beautiful."

"Dad says that Lizzy looks so much like Ma did at that age..."

"Momma was always beautiful."

He nodded. "Do you ever think about our parents Annie?"

"Of course I do... why?"

"I thought about them a lot on the way back..."

"What about?"

"The fact that I remember nothing about them...just that they died..."

"That's all I remember too.. That...and Momma used to sing us a lullaby... I can't remember the words, but I remember the music."

"I've heard you humming something when you rock Aimee...is that it?"

She nodded.

"I don't remember going to sleep in that old barn...but I've always been grateful that Ma and Dad found us."

She smiled. "Me too."

He hugged her. "Come on...let's get back."

She nodded. "They'll probably be wondering where we are."

-----

Jeremy walked into the room where Colette was playing. "vous vous êtes ennuyé du pépère, mon petit?" (Did you miss poppa, my little one?)

"Papa!" she shrieked, running to him and wrapping herself around his ankles. He scooped her up into his arms and held her close, smothering her in kisses. She started babbling all sorts of things that happened while he was away.

"Allez voient la maman?" he asked. (Go see momma?)

"Oui! Oui!" she said excitedly.

He took the bag with her clothes and headed for the door. She ran after him and clung to his hand tightly. He scooped her up. "Je t'aime, mon petit." (I love you, my little one)

She giggled.

He grinned and held her close.

"Je t'aime aussi!" (I love you too!)

He sat down on the train and smothered her in kisses.

"Ou est Maman?" (Where is momma?)

"Home," he said.

"'ome?"

He nodded. "Home."

She gave him a puzzled look.

"Pleasant Valley."

She yawned hugely.

"Sommeil" (sleep)

She nodded and curled up in his lap. He smiled and pulled his coat around her. He was finally going home.

-----

Ann was sitting on a blanket in the yard with Andy and Ginny while little Andy, Drew, and Aimee played on the blanket. Aimee kept trying to crawl off the blanket, but Ann would stop her and turn her in another direction. There was a whistle across the yard. Ann looked up, startled.

"Maman!" Colette yelled, running across the yard.

"Colette!" Ann stood and met her halfway across the yard. She scooped her up in her arms and held her close.

"Maman, Maman!" Colette squealed.

"What did you do with your Poppa?"

"She's a fast thing, despite those short legs." He came up gasping behind Colette. Ann put Colette down and threw herself into Jeremy's arms. "Hey there," he said with a smile, hugging her tightly. Colette looked at the two of them and decided to join in, flinging her arms around her adoptive parents' legs.

Jeremy stole a kiss from Ann and scooped up Colette. The three of them walked back over to where Andy and Ginny were sitting, Andy holding the squirming Aimee.

"Hey bub, I hear you've married my sister!" Andy said with a smirk.

"That I did...best thing I've ever done."

Andy chuckled. "Well I never expected it...but I'm glad you two are happy. And it's good to see you again."'

"It's good to see you too, friend...although I wasn't expecting it..."

"Yeah, neither was I for a while." He grinned.

Jeremy took Aimee from him and tossed her in the air. "Hey there little one." Aimee giggled.

Spot stood on the porch with Ashleigh in his arms, watching his family in the yard.

It brought a smile to his face. Everyone had returned safely. He looked down at Ashleigh. "Well baby...this family has come a long way..."

He could only imagine how far it would go.

THE END!

AN: This is the end of our series. What started out as an idea for a single story, grew into a 12 story series that took just over two years to write. Thank you for sticking with us that long.

We will be writing more in the future, but it will not be until after Christmas. I (Rae) am trying to finish my senior year of college and have a tremendous amount of work to get done between now and Christmas.

At this point we do not have any story ideas, but we hope that when we start writing again, our stories will please you as much as this series has.


End file.
